BLEACHIFIED!
by RedSnow4
Summary: What if three girls end up in the soul society, and end up winning hearts along the way? Will they be able to overcome there obstacles, and be able to handle there new reality? Renji/OC/Byak, Hitsu/OC, OC/Zara
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Bleach, or any of its characters. The plot of this story however, is my own and kya,lia,and Mizu :)**

**Warning: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ,SO GIVE ME A BREAK! hope i did good:)**

**ok, chapter 1**

"Fuck no!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Mizu, Kya,stop fighting,do you guys always half to fight all the damn time?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mizu yelled

The three girls where on there way to school (which happens to be karakura high),it was peaceful until two of them started yelling furiously all of the sudden.

Mizu has really unusual hair its an electric purple color which stopped at mid back, except for her bangs that go a little past her eyebrows and the rest cup around her face and stop an inch past her chin. Her eyes are turquoise, and she wore a smirk most of the time other than yelling in curses ...alot. she had on a black tank and blue ripped skinny jeans.

"LIA! mizu says were getting watermelon instead of ice cream!" Kya practically screamed

"because watermelons better." mizu stated

The one yelling is Kya shes very hyperactive and were's a giant smile almost everywhere,she has blazing red hair and orange tips in a ponytail. If she takes it out then it would probably reach past her butt,bangs swept to the side. She has big brown orbs and she wore a pink shirt and black skinny jeans.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! were going to get food after school!"

"AWWW! can't we just skip the school part, and go get ice cream already."

"its not like we wanted to go to school any way" mizu muttered

"AND WERE GETTING WATERMELON!"

Anger marks appeared above Lia's left eye, she was getting a headache

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

scratch that a migraine, migraines are common when your around both Mizu and Kya at the same time.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!"

"darn! oh, well looks like there's no point in going now. Better go home."

"stop right there. You guys hurry up befor your both late!"

"ugh!"

Lia gave one of her famous evil stares , which made both mizu and kya have a shiver go down there spines. They ran, kya waving frantically as they had a straight shot to karakura high. Mizu cursed to herself as they reached the doors peeking inside and seeing that no one was around, which made mizu aggravated. They made there way to the office to get there schedules for there classes. Once that was over, along with the million papers they received for information on the school and forms for medical and personal information to be filled out. mizu just threw them away in the nearest trashcan she could find. They made there way to the classroom (which thankfully they both were in). mizu turned around to walk away not wanting to half to have everyone stare and label you as 'the new kid' until she was stopped by kya and shoved on in along with kya following.

"Hello there! you must be the new students!"

mizu winced at that

"my name is Ochi , your homeroom teacher!"

"great" mizu said with a fake smile on her face

kya hit mizu in the side with her elbow , mizu grimaced at the slight pain in her side.

An orange flash caught mizu's eyes and suddenly caught herself staring at the strawberry looking was also this other guy who was big and husky with brown hair who looked kind of over sized in his seat and didn't look like he should be in high school, also another guy who had weird looking glasses with a slight dazed look as if trying to remember somthing. And last she looked at yet another orange haired girl a bit darker than over there, _what's with all the damn orange?_.

"what are your names?"

"KYANO INAZUMA!" kya said suddenly

The sudden yelling brought mizu out of her slight gaze at the weird looking strawberry and back to reality.

"mizu"

was all mizu said, for she didn't see why she had to say her full name.

"all right! Kya you can take a seat by orihime inoue!"

Orihime waved Kya to her seat.

"mizu you can sit by Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo put his hand in the air.

Mizu was surprised that she was sitting next to the weird orange man but didn't show it and just walked over and sat down without a word.

"oi, my names ichigo." the strawberry said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Mizu." was all she said, but then couldn't help herself but smirk at the grinning maniac.

The rest of there first day went by pretty fast, which gave mizu a sigh of relief, although kya stopped to talk to every damn person in the world, as if she had been best friends with each of them for life.

Once that was over, they both made there way back home, kya riding on mizu's back all the way, even though they were both 15, mizu didn't really mind; kya has been doing that since they were kids so it was nothing, She pulled out her ipod and started blasting music in her ears, ignoring the stares she was getting from people.

Once they had finally got home in there tiny apartment all three of them lived in; kya jumping off mizu's back and ran into the kitchen where Lia was making dinner. Mizu didn't really care and slammed her backpack against the wall beside the door and put her ipod back in her pocket,after that she fell face first on the couch. _why the hell do i feel so damn weak? I feel freakin' old as hell!_.

"MIZU! you gonna eat or what?" Lia said

mizu winced at the sudden yelling and groaned

"yeah, just tired thats all."

Lia was quiet at times but rather funny once you get to know her better, she had black hair that reached down to her lower back and bangs that would be covering her right eye but was held up by a blue star shaped pin. Her eyes were grey almost white; She was the oldest, she was 17 and wore a white tank-top with a pattern of black stars and dark blue skinny jeans.

Once dinner was done, kya talking enthusiastically about everyone that she met this morning and through out the day while washing dishes and after that mizu tuned out and was asleep in a heart beat. Mizu is like a cat after she eats, she goes straight to sleep, sprawled out in one place and sleeps like a rock for hours.

But apparently not today.

"BANG!, BANG!, BANG!"

And with that mizu shot up, and looked in the direction of the noise. _what the hell? S_uddenly she herd it again but this time fallowed by a loud roar, mizu teeth clenched, making her slightly nauseous. She herd it again and jumped out of bed and without thinking she ran and got Kya and Lia and drug them outside of there pore excuse of an apartment.

"What the hell? What time is it? Mizu are you crazy we should be sle-"

was all Lia could say before she was interrupted by a loud roar. Lia's eyes widened at the overly loud shriek. and turned to kya hoping she wasn't delusional, only for her eyes to widen when she saw kya's pupils dilated, and turned her head towards Mizu seeing her look into the distance as if trying to spot where it was coming from.

"m-m-mizu, wh-what, i-is, th-that, noi-noise?"

finally after all the stuttering, mizu only looked down.

"i-i...dunno"

mizu looked slightly dazed, but then shook her head furiously to get herself out of the trance she was in. She suddenly took ahold of kya's hand and practically dragged her along down the steps of the apartment complex, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"To find out what the hell that noise is. What else?"

"Normally people run away when they hear stuff like that, NOT RUN TOWARDS THE DAMN THING?"

"Well im going anyways, and if you wanna be a chicken and sit hear and tell yourself from right or wrong, go ahead. But im going along with Kya! Right kya?"

"uhhh, what?"

"so you comin or what?"

And with a deep sigh Lia was unconsciously walking toward the other two and with that all three of the girls where running to the loud irritable noise.(which surprisingly wasn't that far away) But once the got there they were all speechless and practically blown away with what the say saw.

Its was what looked like to be a dark green looking beast with, hair? and a retarded mask that looks kinda like a dumb clown. _that was making the horrible noise we were all hearing?_. And while Kya and Lia were looking at that, Mizu noticed that there was an orange flash that went toward the creature?or beast she should call it, _IS THAT? NO THAT CAN'T BE! _and then _SLICED ITS MASK? THE HELL? AND...AND I-IT ...VANISHED? WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON! _was all mizu could think to say to herself, until there was this big bright light coming from a...a door?. Seeing someone walk out in the distance of the light, Someone with...with black hair? A..a girl?_ The hell? its...what? what the hell's a chick doing coming out of a light door? ...man that sounded retarded, but still!_

"what...what is that?" Kya said

"come on!" mizu yelled

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY, HELL NO!, WERE GOING HOME!" Lia said

But before Lia could turn to leave, she was stopped by a hand and pulled toward were the light was coming from, Along with Kya in the other. Mizu didn't know what she was thinking but she had to find out if that orange headed person, was who she thought it was.

"MIZU! what is that?" kya said pointing to a little black butterfly

"WELL DON'T TOUCH IT!" Lia screamed slapping Kya's hand away

"LIA! YOU HAVE ONE TO!, AND...AND MIZU!

"WHAT! NO I DON-"

Lia stopped to stare at the odd looking butterfly, then to mizu, only to see mizu staring at the light, ignoring them. And then both turned to see what Mizu was looking at and saw an orange haired person? and a black haired person? Both wearing ...black robes?walking inside the light. _what? who are they, why are they? _Lia thought but couldn't keep her thoughts straight. _Hey isn't that the strawberry Mizu was sitting next to in class today? _Kya thought as well.

"wh...where going in." mizu said almost quietly. She didn't know what to think but she had a feeling it was the right thing and went with her gut, besides she had to see if what she was seeing, was real. And by the fact that this was the first exciting thing that happened since they moved to karakura.

"What..." Lia started but stopped when she saw the look in mizu's eyes and knew, she was serious.

"UGH! i know i'm going to regret this." was all Lia said. Even though she didn't show it, she was also curious as to why there were people in black robes going inside a light door thing...and then slowly nodded to Mizu.

"WHOOO, HOOOO! ADVENTURE TIME!" Kya yelled Thinking she finally didn't half to do homework she was assigned, (even though it was only her first day, she still never liked homework anyways) and just went with the flow also curious as to what she saw.

And with that they all jumped toward the light, Wondering what was on the other side and where it was coming from. Each not knowing what the were all getting into just yet.

**Hope you liked it:) My very first story on this site. I'd like to thank narutofreak10 for helping me and i promise it will get better i assure you, and even more funnier and sarcastic and maybe it bit perverted later on :p i dunno yet but PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it, and any ideas you might have :)**

**ARRIGATO! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again :) i'm pretty sad that i didn't get any reviews, other than my sis and my friend Emma :( but i'm still going to upload new chapters every moment i have. also one of the reasons i have time is i'm actually waiting for my mom to get out of surgery so i had some time. Anyways here's CHAPTER 2!=3**

"OWWWW" all three of the girls yelled, once they hit a rather weird,gooey,hard substance.

"what the HELL did we land on?" Lia said trying to move but couldn't

"a floor?" Kya said sitting on top

"YOU LANDED ON ME DUMBASSES!, NOW GET OFF!" Mizu yelled angrily

"SHUT UP,OR I'LL SIT ON YOU AGAIN!" Lia said getting up to a standing point

"What...what's that noise?"

"what do you mean?, I don't hear anyt-"

Lia stopped her sentence once again, having heard a rumbling sound in the other direction from where they were facing. Lia started squinting at the slight flicker of light she was seeing..._flicker of light? getting...closer?...wait! what... _Lia turned to Mizu and Kya looking ahead, _what the hell are they doing? scouting or something? _she turned to see the light getting closer...and closer...the rumbling sound getting louder all the while, Then Lia was getting a better picture of the 'mysterious light' and _it...it's...what exactly is that? _She didn't know what to call it for the moment, but she didn't have time for that. Quickly she turned to Mizu an Kya_._

"RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Lia yelled, having that been the first thing she thought of

Quickly Kya and Mizu turned there eyes widened at the sight then ran as fast as they can, Trying to get away from the weird looking purple,vacuum thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Mizu yelled

"I DON'T KNOW JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"BUT...BUT WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

All three cursed, for they did not know where to exactly be running to.

In the distance Kya started seeing something, _what?...(gasp)...IS THAT !_

"MIZU, LIA! LOOK! IT'S A LIGHT!" Lia shouted at the top of her lungs

Faster, and faster they ran, as hard as they could, they jumped into the light _ Yesss! FINALLY WERE GETTING AWAY FROM...THAT THAT THING! _Mizu thought

_...huh?...WAIT! WHAT!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mizu,Lia,Kya yelled as they were falling from the sky?

"OOOFFFHHH!" they each said at different times as they THANKFULLY landed inside a tree

"...oh, god...GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Kya yelled

As Mizu and Lia looked up after getting down from the tree, they saw something that was so funny they couldn't help but laugh...without being able to hold it back they burst into laughter practically rolling on the floor. There was Kya upside down hanging from a branch, without her pants. She was in her underwear, arms crossed upside down.

"HAHAHAHA! NOW THATS A SIGHT! YOU LOOK LIKE A DAMN ORNAMENT ON A CHRISTMAS TREE!" Mizu said cracking up

"HAHAHAH! IM SORRY KYA, BUT...THATS JUST HILARIOUS! YOU LOOK SO FREAKIN FUNNY!" Lia said gasping for air

After getting Kya down finally (also getting Kya her pants), And after the hard core laughing fest they herd a loud "CLACK ,CLACK,CLACK,CLACK" Followed by "RYOKA, RYOKA HAVE JUST ENTERED THE SOUL SOCIETY! DEPART ALL SQUADS INTO BATTLE MODE!".

"the hell's a ruka?" Mizu said clearly lost

"RYOKA! DUMBASS!" Lia yelled "It means 'traveling evil's' or intruders."

"Um, what do they mean by that?" Kya said

"i guess someone broke in..." Lia said

"broke in where exactly..?" Mizu said looking around with a questionable look on her face

"If i knew that i wouldn't be wondering now would i ?, god Mizu use your brain" Lia said with a smirk of satisfaction

"WHY YOU!-" Mizu started

"LOOK A BIRDIE!" Kya yelled with joy

"Kya, thats not a bird it's...a...wait." Lia said thinking back

"That looks like a freakin evil butterfly to me." Mizu said sarcastically

"wait...when we last saw that, it was when we first came to...wherever we are right now right?"

Kya and Mizu nodded

"so...i guess it must mean something but i cant quite put my finger on it..."

Kya and Mizu fell over comically.

"Great thanks for clarifying..." Mizu said sarcastically once again (Mizu tends to be very sarcastic...alot)

"LOOK THAT'S THEM, THATS THE RYOKA! A man in a black robe? said pointing at all three girls

Not knowing what he ment Kya and Mizu looked behind them, Lia sighed.

"GET THEM! WE HALF TO TURN THEM IN TO THE HEAD CAPTAIN!" Another man shouted

And with that at least 12 men started running after the girls, Kya, Mizu, and Lia yelled and started running as fast as they could. _what the hell did he mean...turn us into the head captain? _Mizu thought. Then she thought some super hero, the shook her head in disagreement, _nawwww...i doubt he looks like that...i mean really? But that would be funny if he looked like super man or something...hahaha with the tights..._Mizu visibly smiled. Then a yell brought Mizu back out of her mini fantasy, She turned to see Kya in the hands of one of the guys. OH...oh yes she was pissed! (When ever Kya was in trouble, she always stepped in to protect her. And Lia protected them both because she was the oldest so it was natural. Mostly Kya).

Suddenly she herd a yell, It was Lia! She turned her head quickly and was completely taken away from what she saw. It was Lia! And she...was...was... Mizu couldn't even begin to think of what to say was happening .There was Lia...glowing!

Lia not knowing what to exactly do...she just felt rage. RANGE!And it felt good... The whole time...just seeing Kya being Grabbed, Made her mad...and i mean MAD!

~Inside Lia's Mind~

**Do it!, you half to save your friend!Attack!**

What? Who...who was talking to her? Lia thought

**It's me idiot! TIKIYUMI!**

Who?

**UGH! Your zanpakuto!**

What the hell's a zanpakuto?

**THAT DOSN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! Just listen to me..ok?**

Ok...um what...have you got to tell me?

**Ok,just calm down and let me help you...i am your inner self, you have yet to learn about your true powers. And when ever you need help i will be hear.**

_For some odd reason, Lia believed the mysterious voice _Ok, Lia thought hesitantly, I'll believe you uh...what was it again...Tikiyumi. She thought with a smile

**Good. Now hold your hand out, and i will release a bit of my power, your not ready for banki,or your sword.**

**maybe later...**

~End of being inside Lia's head~ sorry i kno it was fun but we gotta move on

Back in reality not even two seconds of Mizu just seeing Lia glow a black glow, suddenly Lia raised her hand in front of her making all the men in black robes staring eye's widened in shock, when a black beam shot from her to front fingers towards the men, unfortunately the men were slow and got hit, having been hit they flew several yard backwards hitting a wall and going through it...plus a couple more walls at that.

Mizu was clearly surprised and lost at words for what she just saw, CLEARLY unbelievable, yet she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she wasn't _ what the hell? who could...did she...how the hell...ugh WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPED! _Mizu thought frustrated. Mizu once again brought from her hard thinking and turned when she heard a loud gasp when Kya finally relized what just happened, after getting up from the ground from the 'dramatic rescue'.

Slowly the Black glow died down, Lia having been almost on the ground from the first time she used her 'power', but Mizu caught Lia before she hit the ground.

"L...Lia...LIA! YOU ALRIGHT?" Mizu said voice slightly raised from panic

"LIA SAY SOMETHING!...YOU CAN'T DIE YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO LIVE YOU LIFE YET!...YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SKINNY DIPPING!...YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FRENCH KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE...YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD SE-" Kya was cut off by a hand covering her mouth

"DAMN IT DON'T SAY THAT KINDA STUFF OUT LOUD! AND I'M NOT DEAD IDIOT!" Lia said while yelling giving Kya and irritated frown

"damn it...you had us all worked up for nuthing" Mizu said sighing out of relief

Before they could even help Lia stand up three people appeared, each wearing badges that had the numbers of 6,10,and 5 on each of there arms. The one wearing the '6' symbol on his arm had red hair and had strange eyebrows, but _EXTREMELY CUTE_! Kya thought adding the extremely cute part. Another had orange hair, and fairly big boobs had on a number 10 symbol on her arm _great another orange haired person to add to the 'strawberry list' _Mizu thought in her head. Also the last one looked real small like a 12 year old, she had a number 5 symbol on her arm. But before any of the girls could think any further or move away they where grabbed each by the hands and twisted around there back.

"HEY ASSHOLES LET THE FUCK GO!" Mizu yelled as the orange haired girl grabbed her

"AH!, THAT HURTS LET GO!" Kya shouted as the red headed pineapple took ahold of her

"OUCH! LET US GO DAMN IT!" Lia winced while yelling as the '12 year old' grabbed her too

"your coming with us ryoka!" the red head said

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!" Mizu shouted back

"LET GO NOWW!" Kya yelled

"YEAH!" Lia said

Each of the unknown people turned their heads to look at the damage made, and each of there eyes widened slightly. Quickly they disappeared from that spot and reappeared in-front of a VERY tall building; them being shoved inside struggling to get loose from the pineapple,strawberry,and 12 year olds grip. And within seconds they came across two huge double doors, some air escaped there lungs as they opened.

"oh, hell no!" Mizu said giving all her weight in while the orange hair girl tried to move her inside but was having a hard time since she had to drag her, Mizu's feet dragging behind herself, trying to prevent from going inside.

"NOPE, NO! NOT GOING IN!" Mizu yelled eveyone inside quirked an eyebrow at the strange girl

Finally after the struggle and with another guy with a number 9 on his arm, they got the girl inside.

All three girls widened there eyes when they saw people who looked 'badass' inside from Lia's thinking

"LET US GO ASSHOLES!" Mizu screamed breaking Lia's train of thought

Lia sighed knowing that sooner or later there going to be in even more trouble than they were in already

"WHAT MIZU SAID!" Kya said taking her side

Lia sighed even more knowing there where definitely going to be in some deep shit later.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE TO THE CAPTAINS OF THE GOTEI 13!" The red pineapple said still trying to keep grip on the other red headed girl, voice rising

_THE WHAT? _Each one of the girls thought, while saying what they were thinking out loud at the same time. 

**Hoped you liked it! xD This chapter i'm quite proud of...that and i just didn't know where to end it but i think i did good :D review? :P please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapter! xD Id like to thank Kori Neko Tenshi , Saya and Hagi together 4 ever , for adding my story to there favorites **

**And id like to thank Lorna Roxen , Safuuru , Chaos086 for adding my story to there Story Alert subscription :) you have no idea how happy it makes me to have you guys ~ cries hysterically ~ This ones for you guys xD**

"THE CAPTAINS OF THE GOTEI 13!" The red pineapple said again

"UGH NOBODY CARES!" Mizu said

Each captain flinched at the comment.

"did you search them?" The guy with the symbol with a number nine on his arm asked

"oh...uhhh no..." The red head said mentally slapping himself for not thinking of that

"Why the hell not! They could be planing to my even more destruction around the soul society!" the guy with the number nine said

"OKAY, OKAY!, yesh okay lets check them..." the red head said

They moved to check them, hands going where the shouldn't be Mizu thought

"HEY DON'T GRAB MY ASS!" Mizu yelled irritated that she was getting felt up

"I DID NOT!" number 9 protested

"YEAH LIKE ID BELIEVE THAT 69!" Mizu said smirking at the guy knowing that she was making him embarrassed infornt of everyone

"At least i wasn't the one that made up a reason to feel me up..." Mizu said visibly smiling

Mr.69 visibly blushed. Lia knew what Mizu was doing...and she knew that Mizu could care less if she was getting felt up, and she felt bad for the guy...he was getting tormented by Mizu.

"ugh...would you stop playing with him Mizu..." Lia finally said

"what? you don't feel even a little violated?" Mizu said still smiling

"WHAT! SHES A CHICK!" Lia yelled

The "12 year old" blushed behind Lia

"So? For all you know she could be a lesbian or something..." Mizu said like it was the most obvious thing

"I...I AM N...NOT! The girl protestd

"See now you got her all freaked out Mizu.." Lia said

The tall orange headed women was struggling not to laugh, Mizu could tell from looking at her and then noticed that Kya hadn't said a thing during this whole discussion. So Mizu decided to ask.

"Yo...Kya why haven't you said anything?" Mizu said quirking an eyebrow

"hmm?..oh i don't care...besides hes cute and so is 69...so why are you making it more difficult than it is?" Kya said

The red head blushed then smirked at the complement...so did the '69' guy.

"Cuz it's funny when guys blush." Mizu said smiling

"WHAT, THAT WAS IT!" 69 said blushing

"Well yeah its hot. See your blushing." Mizu said pointing to the guy

The '69' guy blushed even more

"AH HAH!" The red head said grabbing a small object from Mizu's pocket. Her flinching at the sudden touch

"What is this?" He said

"What's it look like... an ipod." Mizu said wondering if he lived in the stone age or something.

The red head pressed a button and it blasted the song "startsruck by 3oh3"

All the captains had there head low until they started hearing the song and now quirked an eyebrow, turned there heads and at the sudden noise, listening to the words, each of them thinking _what the hell?_ they turned to the head captain, who just starred and watched ...then they heard some really inappropriate parts and tried to ignore it but sadly they couldn't due to the fact it was amplified.

Kya started singing along saying "Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go woowoo

Thats the way they all come through like woowoo woowoo!

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you woowoo

Thats the way she come through like woowoo woowoo!"

Lia was staring at Kya who was singing, Kya noticed and then said "What? I love this song!"

One of the captains spoke and said "Lieutenant Abarai..." and gave a rather disappointed look. He had black long hair and a weird thin in his hair.

The orange haired chick was red as the guy holding the ipod now, trying not to laugh Mizu assumed...

"Got it captain..." He was struggling to turn it off but ended up turning it up even louder,and Mizu started busting out laughing, practically on the floor not able to hold it in anymore. But Kya was just making it even more hilarious by singing again.

"Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
>All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]<br>Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
>All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]"<p>

Finally he yelled "RENJI!"

And Lia finally lost it and started cracking up laughing so hard, she was trying to catch her breath.

"ARGGGGG! HISAGI HELP!" Renji yelled sounding irritated, while Hisagi tryed to help him.

Both girls where on the floor now trying to breath started to get up but still laughing, whith Kya still singing. One of the captains started laughing he was wearing a pink long kimono (just the kimono, undun) , all the captains turned to that one captain and gave him a cold stare. They once again turned to the head captain and gave him "_why the fuck aren't you saying anything"_ looks, he just kept staring, looking OMG! he looked amused!

The song changed, Renji thinking he finally got it and sighed of relief, until another song came on. This time it was "shake it by metro station".

"DAMN IT TURN OFF!" Renji yelled

The orange haired girl started giggling and the '12 year old', Renji giving them each an irritated look and yelled "RANGIKU! STOP LAUGHING!" "YOU TOO MOMO!"

"I...I'M..S..SORRY!" She said trying not to crack up too.

"yeah..." Momo said still giggling

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG TOO! Mizu you have the best playlist ever!" Kya said all happy

"I KNOW! HAHAH!" Mizu said laughing

Kya started singing again saying "I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door..."

All the captains looking at the girl singing again.

Mizu joined just for the heck of it and said jumping next to Kya "Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm.."  
>They both said "And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside..." And did a pelvic thrust. Another captain let out a laugh and the hurried to cover his mouth, eyes wide. The captains looked back at the white haired man just gave him a<em> "don't you start too"<em> look. He turned and coughed.

"Tonight you're falling in love..."Mizu said "let me go now" Kya said right after "This feeling's tearing me up," "here we go now"

Lia shook her head knowing sooner or later they were definitely going to be in trouble cuz of the inappropriateness. Mizu notice her, and jumped next to her, about to sing to her along with Kya and they both said "Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?" Both shaking there hips side to side hitting Lia's side as well. "Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?" They both said touching Lia's arm and sliding there hands down it. "Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?" They both said getting real close that there touching sides and swinging side to side with the beat...Lia couldn't help but smile  
>"Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it" They both sang now in-front of her, putting there hands on there hips and swinging there hips side to side, butts facing the captains. Each captain fighting back to at least giggle.<p>

As the song continued they all started laughing.

"Hey why don't you ask the girl to turn it off?" Hisagi finally said

Renji gave him an_ 'i will kill you'_ Look, then turned to the girl that owns the ipod and asked.

"Um...c...can you turn this off?" He asked embarrassed

"HAHAHAH! Sure! I was wondering when you were gonna ask." Mizu said with a smile and turned it off

The guy that yelled his name earlier looked at him and muttered something and then sighed

Renji was real mad and growled to himself for not thinking of that.

"Ok, Now that that's over maybe you could tell us who you are?" The guy in the pink asked trying to look serious

"KYNAO INAZUMA!" Kya said loudly, making all the captains flinch "Kya for short." She smiled

"Lilyette cage, Lia for short..." Lia said

"Mizu..." Mizu said

"Full name" The head captain now FINALLY SPOKE.

How serious he looked gave Lia and Kya a chill both knowing Mizu dosn't like to say her full name...ever. Mizu just stared for a second at the _'gramps'_ she thought to call him, then shrugged and said to herself _Fine just this once... _

"Himizu Inolu..." Mizu said closing her eyes

The head captain just stared, figuring out that there names each mean something. After a moments pause he spoke and said...

"Inazuma meaning lightning...Cage means shadow...and your name Himizu means water of fire...am i right?" The head captain said

"Well duh, i know..." Mizu said sarcastically

The head captain narrowed his eyes

"Explain the reiatsu from earlier." The head captain demanded

"...The what?" Mizu said seriously confused

"You mean the zanpakuto's power...?" Lia spoke up, using the words she herd from earlier

All the captains widened there eyes _"how could a human...HUMAN! Know what a zanpakuto is?"_

"Where did you learn that word" The head captain said

"I herd it...uhhh in...i..in my head..." Lia said hesitantly because she didn't wanna be laughed at for being crazy, but it was true. Mizu and Kya turned from the head captains gaze for they were very frightened by the sighting of Lia's 'power' from just thinking about it from earlier.

The captains eyes each widened even more. Lia saw them and she knew what they were thinking (or thought she did).

"LOOK I'M NOT CRAZY! I KNOW WHAT I HERD! IT SAID I CAN'T HAVE BANKI OR MY SWORD JUST YET! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, AND IT SAID I'M YET TO LEARN MY TRUE POWERS!, AND THEN TOLD ME TO HOLD OUT MY HAND SO TIKIYUMI CAN RELEASE SOME OF IT'S POWER!...SO I'M NOT CRAZY!" Lia screamed

"I...i didn't mean to hurt anyone on purpose..." She said (Lying, because she did like the thrill and adrenalin rush)

"It's...IT'S TRUE!" Kya said, making all the captains turn there shocked eyes towards her

"She didn't do it on purpose..." Mizu said speaking up "One of your dumb guys wearing those black dresses, grabbed Kya and then all the sudden Lia was glowing. Its was black, and then she pointed her hand out looking all evil and crap and then a huge black beam came from her hand and...well...you get the picture. Sorry bout all the dudes that probable are like unconscious." Mizu finished

All the captains paused from shock _that couldn't be the captain level power we sensed __earlier...could it?...it...it had to, But how could a human..._ Each captain were confused as to what to think. They each one by one turned towards the head captain as the wondered what they should do about the head captain caught there stare and turned back towards the girls.

"Take them to the Penitence Cell" The head captain said. Making All the captains in the rooms eyes Widened

"WHAT!" Kya, Lia, and Mizu said at the same time.

**Thanks for reading! xD I'm pretty happy :) YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :D Review? Let me know what you think! ******ARRIGATO! ^_^****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long i had a bit of a writers block so i banged my head on the wall a couple of times and then took a nap and started writing finally! Although my head hurts now (cries comically)**

**Id like to thank LuciansLycanNightShade and thablueGRRL for adding my story to their story alerts/favorites.:)**

**And Safuuru for her reviews IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION! lol...well i do appreciate the love ,thanks for the reviews:)**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PENITENCE CELL!"Mizu yelled full of anger

"What's a penitence cell?" Kya asked a wondering look in her eyes

"It's a place where they put people who have severely disobeyed the law or are put towards execution."Lia said eyes like daggers shot towards the head captain.

"Which is where were not going" Mizu pointed out

"Yama-ji don't you think this is going a bit too far?" The guy in the pink said trying to come up with a better solution

"SILENCE! TAKE THEM NOW!" He yelled

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!" Mizu yelled right back

There was a moments hesitation before Renji, Momo, Hisagi and Matsumoto took a hold of Lia an Kya

"EKKK" Kya screamed

"LET GO DAMN-IT!" Lia yelled

Mizu turned to see swords pointed at their throats

"LET THEM GO NOW!"Mizu threatened

None of them budged

She turned to the captains, standing there, not doing anything about what was happening

_What the hell? Why are they...just standing there! _Mizu thought

"MIZU!" Kya said getting teary eyed

"(cough cough) Mi...mizu" Lia said as the grip on her started to tighten

Oh! That did it, no one and i mean NO ONE! Makes Kya cry, or even so much as touched Lia. Mizu felt anger, rage, and regret for what she got Lia and Kya into. She couldn't take it, the look on there faces of fear. She lost it.

"Let them go...OR YOU'LL REGRET IT! Mizu said, voice getting in a threatening tone

Everyone in the room including Kya and Lia's eyes started to widen at the sight in front of them.

Mizu's eyes started changing from turquoise to purple, her hair started changing to crimson red. The reiatsu in the room started to get heavy.

The captains were lost for words with what they were seeing, while one of the captains mentally checked on a list for his future experiments.

"EEEERRRRAAHHHHHH!" Was all you herd from Mizu now.

**~Meanwhile in Mizu's head~**

**Calme down, he was trying to get you to do this **a fairly deep voice said

Who...is? What? Where am i?

Mizu looked around and it was scorched grass and dead trees,red sky with black clouds

**oh...right...I'm your inner self, your zanpakuto and your where i live.**

WAIT! I HAVE? And your a...dragon! so, wow...your huge.

**Yes you have one too...heh, you each do but i'm not your only zanpakuto and i am a dragon,the dragon of fire which you now wield**

Wait? So i...wow...i actually have...a zanpakuto. _mizu __visably smiled then had a puzzled look _What do you mean 'not your only one'?_  
><em>

**Ill explain later...**

sure you will...

**HAHA...always a persistent as ever...but i promise**

Ok...i guess i believe you,Whats your name?

**Natsuko**

cool...so dose that mean i?

**yes...ill give you me as a sword but only because you need to train, and you need a sword to do that. But please note i'm not the only one. You have great power that awaits, but you will have to earn it...Mizu**

Ok..i think i understand...but how will i?

**You'll figure it out,your smart...sorta **

HEY?

**Just joking with you. But you should go back, you need to gain control. But a warning...**mizu looked at the dragon sceptically **you have to stop it yourself my power is nothing easy to wield, good luck mizu**

WAIT! I STILL HAVE QUESTIONS!

**later...**

**~End of mizu's mind~**

"EEERRRRAHHH!" Mizu yelled

"MIZU STOP IT WERE ALRIGHT!" Lia yelled

"MIZU STOP! WERE NOT HURT SEE!" Kya said gesturing to her and Lia

"I CAN'T!"Mizu yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes going back to normal slightly, in and out they changed from purple to turquoise

"CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO!" A kid yelled with white hair,but apparently a captain

Each captain grabbed there sword;ready for what ever was coming

"STAND DOWN" Yamamoto said

"AHHHHHHHHH! S...STTOOPPP!" Mizu said hunched over trying to regain control

Each captain wanted to help stop it, but couldn't since they were ordered not too. All they could do was just watch.

"HELPPP! AAHHH D...DAMN-IT!" Mizu said trying to gasp for air as fire formed a circle around her on the ground

Kya and Lia had a terrified look in there eyes, worried for there friends safety

"NATSUKOOOO!" Mizu yelled

Her hair started changing back to her original color which is electric purple, and her eyes were turning from purple to turquoise. She was turning normal agian

The captains were wide eyed, as the fire around her deteriorated and she changed back to normal

Huffing and gasping for air, she was dissy

"Natsuko..." Mizu whispered but still loud enough for the captains to hear, including the head captain. Which made each of them wonder _her zanpakuto?_

Lia and Kya both ran up to Mizu and caught her before she fell, Then just when they all thought things couldn't get any weirder, fire appeared above Mizu and formed into a dragon;It roared and then swirled around and turned into a metal sword, As the tip of the sword came down right at Kya and Lia, The captains panicked but just then Mizu got up with all her strength and pushed Kya and Lia out of the way,Mizu tripping and the sword landed right in between her legs, Mizu gasping knowing she was lucky. The captains were stunned none of them have ever seen someone receive there zanpakuto that way.

"AH!" Mizu said gasping as it landed

_N...natsuko?_ Mizu wondered looking at the sword in front of her, it was long,huge and silver and sharp to the point, on the side it had a crest of a sun with a red diamond in the middle towards the hilt,the hilt was black with red swirls going down it.

Lia and Kya got up and wondered what just happened for a second and then noticed a sword in the middle of Mizu's legs and widened there eyes,mouth gaping open

Mizu hesitantly backed away from the sword a bit, then got up and looked at the sword _wow...its beautiful._ Mizu thought. She picked up her hand slightly and moved it towards the sword admiring its beauty. The head captain wondered is this girl what he was thinking she was? How interesting a human with this much reiatsu and he knew thats what the other captains were thinking. Especially the guy with the mask on his face over there, he was gonna raise hell just to get a sample from the girl.

Each captain glanced at the head captain;who only was looking forward,so they knew not to interfere. Lia moved forward slightly,Kya trying also to withstand from running to Mizu and say not to pick up the sword but they both felt something,something telling them that it was alright.

Mizu pulled her hand back,she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then grabbed it, wind blew around the room everyone covering there eyes from the sudden wind, Mizu's eyes glowed purple then back to turquoise. "Natsuko..." Mizu picked up the sword and turned toward Lia and Kya and smiled a big smile.

The lieutenant's where probable the most stunned of all. Not knowing how to comprehend the situation

"DAMN! IS THAT YOURS!" Kya said voice in shock staring at the huge sword

"I...i guess" Mizu said looking at the sword

"Dang..." Lia said walking up to mizu,along with Kya

"Is what you said earlier...his name?" Kya said wondering

"Yeah he told me...Natsuko" Mizu said smile getting soft at the thought of the dragon she had just met.

"Well theres no point in sending you all back to the world of the living now since one of you have already went as far as shikai...right Ukitake-san?" The guy in the pink said turning to the guy with long white hair

"I have to agree Shunsui-san" Ukitake said

They both looked at the rest of the captains,one captain turning the other way completely disagreeing (him in the clown mask)all he wanted was to just experiment on them,thats it. The rest turned to the head captain wondering what he was going to say to the suggestion given. But was stopped by a voice,and turned the other way to face the girls.

"...The hells shit-ki?" Mizu asked completely dumbfounded

"HE SAID SHIKAI!" Lia yelled, then scoffed at Mizu's selective hearing

"Whatever...what do you mean 'shikai?' "Mizu asked glancing at Lia before looking at Shunsui

"It's the second step in the three stages of your sword,when you gain banki that would be the last step."Shunsui finished

"Whats the first step?" Kya said stepping forward

"A koona"Mizu answered

"You mean a katana..."Lia corrected Mizu

"How are you suppose to remember that?..."Kya wondered

"Easy just remember this..." Mizu shoved her sword at Lia,making her stumble back a bit then she grabed the sword by the hilt . Mizu held her hands in-front of her and moved side to side "First steps Katanaaaa,Second steps shiiiikai, Then there ...BANKI! Mizu yelled the last word in Kya's face, making Kya wince at the sudden outburst, "And...thats the end to the weird named sword cycle" Mizu said quickly trying to make it rhyme with the song.

"Nice song you got there..." Lia said sarcastically

"Well then you make up a better way to remember!" Mizu said turning to Lia

"As if...no ones going to remember that..." Lia said

There was suppose to be silence but instead they herd singing. Lia and Mizu both turned from there conversation and looked towards the singing, it was Kya. She had her hands in fists all but her pointer fingers out to the sides, in-front of her chest.

"First steps Katanaaa, second steps Shiiiikai, Then theres...BANKII!...And thats the end to the to the weird named sword cycle! Kya finished making everyone except Kya, Mizu and Lia have a sweat mark appear on there heads...thinking that was the most stupid and retarded song they have ever herd...so far.

"SEE! TOLD YOU IT'D CATCH ON!" Mizu said proudly smiling and her work

Lia scoffed.

"Silence" Captain Yamamoto said, but he didn't seem irritated or angry

"You will sleep hear tonight and then you will be called into another captains meeting so we can sort out this hole mess and how you got here." Captain Yamamoto finished.

"Well i guess theres no point in arguing at captain yamamoto's decision." A woman with a long braid over her chest said.

"Captains dismi-" The head captain was about to call, until he was stopped by a voice

"Wait!-'' The captains turned to the girls yet again,wide eyed that one girl actually had the nerve to stop the head captain in the middle of a sentence

"Where the hell we suppose to sleep?" Mizu asked

"Lieutenant Abarai,take them to a cell here in the first divison." The head captain answered there question

"Captain's di-" He started agian, until interupted ...again

"WAIT! Where not prisoners are we? Like do we get food?...cuz i'm starving..."Kya said, stomach grumbling

"CAPTAINS DISMISSED!" The head captain finally got to announce,and then disappeared.

"Finally..." one guy said walking toward the door,he was rather tall and muscled and had an eye patch over his right eye

The rest of the captains started walking to the only exit in the room

Lia looked at him and couldn't hold back a gasp of disbelief _wow...hes tall! and...and...hot...NO! NO! You don't need to think like that...you need to focus on the task at hand. _

**But he looks sexy as hell...you know you want him**

_WHAT! Wait? Who?..._

**Who else? It's Tikiyumi**

WAIT! I thought you said you'd only be hear to help if i needed it? So why are you answering to what i'm thinking?

**Oh...i know everything your thinking.**

"AAAHHHHHHH! DON'T I GET ANY PRIVACY?" Lia yelled at the top of her lungs. The captains each stopped in there tracks and looked at the girl now banging her head on the wall

"STOP. TALKING. TO. ME. YOU. DAMN. SWORD." Lia said

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You goin' crazy over there Lia?" Mizu ask laughing, and actually saying what each captain was thinking.

"HAHAHHA! YOU LOOK FUNNY DOING THAT!" Kya said pointing to Lia

"SHUT UP OR ILL TAKE YOUR SWORD MIZU AND SLICE YOU BOTH IN HALF!" Lia yelled angry as hell

Shunsui put a hand on Lia's shoulder "Relax, your zanpakuto was just talking to you." He assured her

"Yeah, don't freak iight? Mizu said slinging her sword on her back then hunched over at the sudden weight of the sword

"Your vocabulary's limited..." Lia said clearly

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET EDUCATED ON A SPEAK N SPELL!" Mizu said irritated

"A, E,I,O,U!" Miuz said, the O sounding kinda like a squeaked hiccup

"That was Kya..." Lia said giving a board expression

"THAT WAS MEAN!" Kya said, tears running down her face comically

"Oh...well you did sound like that." Mizu said

"I DID NOT!" Kya protested

"Uh...yeah ya did. You came up to me and Lia after ya got it and said 'LiA,mIzU,i ThInK sOmEtHiNgS wRoNg.' Mizu said in a high and low pitched voice.

"Heh, at least you guys are intertaining" The big bulky guy said with an evil smirk

"What's it to ya shreak? Mizu said looking at the guy

"MIZU! DON'T SAY THAT!" Lia said anoyed

"Why?" Mizu asked

"Because considering his height he could pound you in a second." Kya said with a smile

Mizu turned to look at 'shreak' again "Oh...that."

"So what are you guys agian? The men in white?" Mizu said sarcastically to no one in particular

"haha, were captains." Ukitake said with a smile. But apparently some of the captains were lost quirking a eyebrow.

"Oh...corse." Mizu said she then turned to Lia and mouthed 'what?'

Lia sighed

"What exactly do you guys do?" Kya asked

"We each run a division in the soul society. And each represent our own division ,which is why only we wear these haori's with our division number on them." Ukitake said grabbing 'clown face' resenting him from leaving and turning him around so they could see the number on his haori.

"Ok? So you each do that?" Kya asked again

"Yep!" Ukitake said with a smile

"You guys must be really bossy huh?" Mizu said with a smirk

Some of the captains had anger marks on there heads at that comment.

"Although...i gotta give you props on keeping a whole division under control" Mizu said right after. The captains each mentally thanked her

"So...what are y'all's names?" Kya asked

"I'm Juushiro Ukitake, Captain Ukitake of squad 13." Juushirou said

"I'm Shunsui Kyouraku, Captain Kyouraku of squad 8." Shunsui said walking up to Mizu and Kya, along with Lia

"What about the rest of you guys?" Lia said looking at the rest of the 13 people around them

"We'll have to tell you another time were all rather tired and i can tell this conversation would go on considering you three" A woman with the long braid said with a kinda creepy smile.

"I don't know if i should take that as an insult or to agree with you." Mizu said

"Well good night to you all." The woman said and walked away

"Ok. Well i guess we should do the same" Lia said yawning slightly

"Come on, ill take you to the cell." Renji spoke up, him being the only lieutenant there with the captains

"Ok, thanks" Lia said with a slight smile

"Come on Mizu, Kya" Lia gestured walking with the red head to there destination

"Goodnight captains" Lia said still walking forward not looking back

"Later el capitanos!" Mizu said smirking waiting for Kya to say her goodbye

"NIGHT CAPTAINS!" Kya said full of energy

"BYE UKI! BYE SHUSHU!" Kya said, then skipped to Mizu,jumping on her back and then they all walked away heading toward the cell they were going to be sleeping in.

"What did she just call us?" Shunsui asked Ukitake

"Uki? ShuShu?" Ukitake said with a questionable look on his face

"Thats new..."Shunsui said smiling

Some captains were trying to hold back a laugh, but also secretly hoping they never get a nickname like that.

Each captains said there good byes and went to there divisions to sleep...hopefully. Considering the fact there was going to be yet another one of those perverted yet irritating and inappropriate meeting tomorrow.

**FINALLY! :D I FINISHED! I'm so sorry it took so long to publish but i seriously did have a writers block, that and i'm stuck with helping my mom since she just got out of the hospital,and also that Mariah (narutofreak10) doesn't do crap to help. So blame her. lol jk . she did throw in a few good details here and there, thank you for your Patience and next up CHAPTER 5! xD I promise the next one wont take forever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to GrimmyRayne and Trem for adding my story to there alert/favorites:)**

**Also thanks so much for the reviews! KEEP EM COME'IN! I was a bit stuck on how to start it, but since my imagination/inspiration was fucking sleeping! (looking at narutofreak10 sleeping on the couch) It took longer than expected...sorry. **

**Now Chapter 5! xD**

_There was smoke in the distance, yelling and screaming could be herd, sirens coming from every direction. A little girl stood in front of the fire seen probably everywhere by now. A house was on fire, it was her house._

_The little girl was standing there crying uncontrollably, she had blood on her shirt and hands, She didn't stop crying even when a big red fire truck came and started to put out the fire._

_A man came up to her wearing a black suit with occasional yellow strips, he gently took the little girls hands and wiped the blood away, then led the small child to a woman who now stood in-front of her, she had tag on her shirt that read 'Children's Foster Care: Attendant' on it. She gave the child a warm smile and took her hand about to lead her to her car to take her to the foster center until the little girl stopped once she spotted two people with plastic covers over them and the little girl broke down and started bawling loudly and tried to run towards the two bodies covered but was held back by the lady and another man. She started screaming, trying to break free from the tight hold around her. The sounds around her went silent...screaming is all you herd. Echoing through out the area._

"AHHHHHH!"

"WHAT! WHA? HAH?..." Kya said frantically looking around

"AH! WHAT! WHAT! WHERES THE FIRE?" Lia said looking around, her eyes stopping when she saw the terror in Mizu's eyes.

Mizu was breathing heavily, Her eyes were wide with horror, She kept hearing the faint screams of the little girl Echoing though her mind over and over again. She grasped her head tightly, eyes closed almost tight enough to make her pass out, shaking her head furiously trying to get the excruciating sound out of her head.

"MIZU! Calm down...it was just a dream..." Lia reassured her, trying to get her to stop hyperventilating

"M-Mizu?...It...it was a nightmare..wasn't it..?...About...-" Kya said her head hung downward, she knew what the dream was about.

"...Again?...That's, what the forth one this week?" Lia said a hint of worry in her voice

After a long pause Mizu finally spoke, In a low tone "I...I'm fine". Lia and Kya nodded knowing not to pry anymore when Mizu was in this state. It truly worried them.

"Come on...we should get out of here." Lia said breaking the silence. Mizu and Kya nodded in agreement, they started looking around for a guard. Nothing. Then Mizu sand Lia almost screeched at the sudden sound.

"HELPPPPP RAPID SQUIRREL! ITS GONNA EAT USS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"KYA! NO ONES GONNA BELIE-"

"WHAT! WHATS THE PROBLEM!" A guy came running to there cell

_Why the hell can't i ever finish my sentences? _Lia sighed

"Ill tell you what the problem is! IM STARVING! That's the problem!" Mizu said irritated

Yup Mizu's back...

Suddenly Another guy appeared, he had red hair, and as soon as they saw that red flash of color they knew who it was. Renji.

"Hey! we need to go! The meeting already started!-" Renji said almost out of breath "Come on!"

He grabbed Kya's hand, her being the one nearest to him. Lia fallowed after practicallly running, Mizu was about to go but stopped and ran back in and grabbed her sword _dang! gotta get use to carrying this thing around. _She could have sworn she herd a brief Thank you in her head. Before heading after the running Lieutenant.

~meanwhile in the captains meeting~

In the captain's meeting room there was silence, each trying to figure out what exactly they should do about the new 'soul reapers' that have just decided to drop on into the soul society. Until one of them finally spoke, breaking the silence.

" We have to let them stay..." Shunsui said

"There a nuisance" Said a guy with black hair and a weird white thing in it

"There developing powers, one even accomplished shikai already WITHOUT even training." Juushiro said

"Let's not forget that there humans." A girl with what looked to be long pig-tails commented

"...So is Ichigo Kurosaki." Shunsui said with a smirk

Some of the captains turned to him at that statement. They didn't even consider Kurosaki.

"And he has been faithful to the soul society since day one...sorta" Shunsui said pondering on the fact

"You seem to be taking interest in these girls quite a bit...kyoraku" The guy with the clown mask said raising an eyebrow

"I know talent when i see it..." Shunsui said dramatically, stars in his eyes

"Yeah that's the reason..." A kid with white hair said arms folded over his chest

"Well if they can take down 12 of my eleventh division officers then they must be powerful" The fairly tall guy with an eye patch said smiling evilly

"What if they don't wont any part of this?" A guy with the face of a fox asked

"Well that's up to them and Yama-ji don't you think?" Shunsui said looking toward the head captain with a lazy smile

"They are powerful no doubt, but they need to gain control over there growing reiatsu, we cant just send them back to fend for themselves in the world of the living, that would cause a rise in hallows wherever they go." Juushiro said taking the side on them staying.

"Who's going to teach them?" The kid with white hair said

They each looked up in thought, until there conversation was interrupted by yelling.

"ARE WE THERE YET PINEAPPLE?" Mizu said annoyed from jogging so long

"YES RIGHT THERE!-" Renji said pointing at the large double doors ahead "AND MY NAMES RENJI!" Renji said a hint of irritation in his voice

"I DON'T CARE! HURRY UP THIS THINGS HEAVY!" Mizu yelled showing him her sword

"GET USE TO IT!" Renji yelled back

"RENJI! MIZU! STOP FIGHTING!" Lia yelled breaking the fight

They glared at each other one last time and then turned away. They finally reached the doors, Lia on the verge of a migraine. They all walked into the room making all eyes turn on them.

"Uh..." Mizu said nervously

"ENTER!" The head captain demanded. Making the girls back away a bit before walking to the middle of the room.

Lia and Kya bowed, Mizu was looking around and making up names for each captain since she didn't know there names except Shunsui and Juushiro. Lia noticed and jammed her fist into Mizu's side making her flinch at the sudden pain that now erupted from her right side. She glared at Lia, getting a cold stare back. Her pupils dilated and quickly bowed fast before standing straight again, an annoyed expression crossing her face.

"We have discussed your position as ryoka and we have come to the conclusion that you will stay and learn the way of the sword to keep your reiatsu under destructive harm and then return to Karakura town" The head captain confirmed

The captains turned to the three girls standing there with dumbfounded looks on there faces.

"English please?" Mizu asked

"Yeah didn't quite catch that..." Kya said

Lia just nodded in agreement

They herd a scoff from behind them and they turned to a red faced, hunched over Renji. He noticed they were looking at him and gave a fake cough and straightened up to explain.

"You guys are staying hear until you can keep your powers under control." Renji sighed

Suddenly the doors began to open and in walked an orange haired man with a sword the size of himself strapped to his back.

"Yo! You wanted a report on-" The orange haired guy stopped to stare at a finger that was pointed to him from a girl who was staring right back at him wide eyed.

"YOU...YU...YOUR THAT GUY!-" Mizu started slightly speechless " ICHIGO, FROM SCHOOL!" She finally finished

"WHAT! YOUR THAT GIRL!...THE...THE NEW GIRL!" Ichigo said pointing back in shock

" Ichigo Kurosaki do you know this woman?" The head captain asked

"Y-yeah shes the new girl that just transferred to my school...Mizu" Ichigo answered

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ME!" Kya said jumping next to Mizu

"YOUR HERE TOO!" Ichigo's eyes widened

"Then...who's that?" Ichigo asked looking behind Kya and Mizu

"Shes our older sister you could say..." Kya said shooting a smile back at ichigo

"Sup" Lia said nodding at the orange haired man, hands in her pockets

"Uh...Hi" Ichigo said putting a hand behind his head

"KUROSAKI! BARGING IN ON A CAPTAINS MEETING?" The kid with white hair yelled, anger marks appearing on his head

"Yo! Toshiro!" Ichigo said with that grin stretching from ear to ear

"THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" Toshiro said fingers starting to curling into fists at his sides

There was a brief laugh from behind him, he turned only to find Renji trying now to laugh at the situation at hand.

"Hey Renji long time no see"

"YO! STRAWBERRY!" Mizu said getting his attention back on her

"HEY! My names Ichigo!" Ichigo said back _huh? that's a first_

"Yeah...uh huh...anyways if i may ask WERE THE HELL ARE WE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR! AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL A ZANPAKUTO IS! ALSO...what the hell is everyone wearing?" Mizu said gasping a little for air once she got done yelling

"Well...first off your in the soul society, and i'm a substituent shinigami, and uh a zanpakuto is...hmmmm how do i put this...-" Ichigo wondered

" Zanpakuto's are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's. Normally, the Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakuto's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation.

A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakuto's are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction." The head captain answered for the strawberry

"Yeah i guess that pretty much sums it up..." Ichigo agreed

"COOL!" Kya said at the top of her lungs, making a smile appear on some of the captains faces only for a second before disappearing again.

"Yeah, you sound like me when i first found all this out." Ichigo replied besides the freaking out that happened right afterwards.

"Wait,wait, wait, so if a zanpakuto is a 'trademark' of a shinigami then dose that make us shinigami's?" Mizu asked "I mean i have a sword..." Mizu said looking at the rather huge sword in her hand

"WOW! YOU HAVE A SWORD ALREADY!" Ichigo said wide eyed "But-But how?..." Ichigo asked in confusion

"Well wouldn't we all like to know..." Shunsui spoke, a hand on his hat lifting it up

"WHOA!" Mizu almost yelled "I totally forgot you guys were there..."

Every captain had anger marks on there head at that.

"Yeah you guys should talk more..." Kya said in agreement

Mizu completely missing the glare she was receiving from the head captain

"Speaking of which, Lia you gonna say anything?" Mizu said turning towards Lia, only to find she had a distant look in her eyes

"Uh...Lia? Earth to Lia...actually, Soul society to Lia..." Mizu said poking her with her sword comically

Lia looked up from her thinking and said what was on her mind "Are we...dead?" Lia asked

Ichigo started busting out laughing, then noticed she was serious.

"Oh...NO! NO! Course not. Although how did you guys get hear?" Ichigo asked

"Well first off i herd this loud noise two nights ago in the 'world of the living' and i got up and went to wake up Lia and Kya, then we went outside of our apartment and decided to go find out what the noise was coming from, once we got there we saw this like big, green, beast thing, that had like hair and OH! It had like this weird clown mask thingy kinda like clown face over there-" She pointed to the captain with the weird mask on his face

"HAHAHA! That's Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of...uh, oh, yeah squad 12. His squad is known for research and development" Ichigo said still trying to stop himself from laughing. But that did't work because he was already secretly planing an experiment of the purple headed girl.

"A word of advice...don't let him experiment on you...or your zanpakuto for that matter." Ichigo whispered so that the captain couldn't hear.

"Cool..." Lia muttered but still loud enough for everyone to hear, she looked up and saw everyone staring at her slightly shocked looks on there face _did she really just say cool? _Is what everyone was more than likely thinking.

"What...?" Lia asked slightly confused

"Cool? Really?" Ichigo asked quirking an eyebrow, arms folded over his chest smirking.

"Yeah...gotta problem with what i think is cool and whats not, Kurosaki?" Lia said annoyed

"Ah, gomen no." Ichigo said hands held up in defense. She kinda scared him.

A smirk appeared on the Tall guy with an eye-patch on his face _looks like we have another smart ass on the team._ He thought

"Anyways do you know what that would be?" Mizu asked

"Oh, it's a hallow no doubt."

"Yeah...cuz i totally know what that is..."

"Hallows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to soul society after their death and stay in the world of the living for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in hueco mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society." Renji spoke up

"Oh...alrightyy, well then we saw something head towards the hallow and it was orange and-"

Cough "kurosaki" cough Kya added

"And then we saw the thing vanish?" Mizu said trying not to laugh at Kya's addition to there conversation

"Oh, yeah after you kill a hallow it vanishes..."

"Ah! Ok, well then we saw this uh...light door thingy, and this girl with black hair wearing a black dress thing walked out of it..."

"Nice description..." Lia smirked. Mizu glared at her, then turned back to Ichigo for an explanation

"OH! That was Rukia Kuchiki, the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six" He said pointing to Byakuya "And the thing you went into that uh, 'light door' its called a senkaimon it's the door that connects the world of the living, and the soul society."

"Byak-uya?" Kya said said looking at captain Kuchiki "COOL NAME! SOUNDS EPIC!" Kya said at the top of her lungs

Then she started saying it in different accents first it was british she then pretended to hold an imaginary cup of tea, then gangster and she grabbed her crotch,next surfer dude with she gave a rock on symbol,country: she said his name with a peace sign,professional: she clasped her hands in-front of her, then a creepy voice she then did creepy crawly hands.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE GET IT, COOL NAME!" Mizu said annoyed. Kya gave her a look and then she knew exact-ally what She was thinking, she sigh before jumping next to Kya and they both said his name in a preppy,sarcastic way while sticking there hand out to there sides and flicked there wrists upward slightly while giving a 'Know you didn't look' and then both started laughing hard at how perfect they got it to sound, making Lia sigh knowing the guy was probable pissed at them by now.

She looked over to find none other than Byakuya REALLY irritated by them. She then sighed deeper, her head hanging, _If they keep this up we will be back in that damn cell again in no time._

"Ok ...well, i thought the orange headed guy reminded me of you from earlier that day when we met so i decided to follow and go inside the senkaimon? Right? yeah, But before we went inside there were like these evil butterfly's around us and then we decided to go inside."

"Once we were inside the senkaimon we got chased by this giant vacuum thing and we had to run for our freakin lives! Which seemed like forever, and we jumped through what looked to be an exit and WE FREAKING FELL FROM THE DAMN SKY! And thank GODS! we landed in a tree and then-" Mizu started to laugh making everyone in the room wonder what the hell she was laughing at all the sudden.

"WE CAN SKIP THE NEXT PART!" Kya said glaring at Mizu and Lia, but had them giggling more.

"OK,ok, we'll skip that part, well once we got outa the tree, we saw another one of your damn evil butterfly's and then we herd this big 'CLACK CLACK' Thing and then someone said something about squads depart 'battle mode' and then those guys with the dresses started yelling at us and tryed to capture us to turn us into the 'head captain' and then Lia went all BOOM! BOOM! ZANPAKUTO POWERS ACTIVATE! And then Renji, Matsumoto, and Momo showed up and then we were brought here REALLY freakin fast, and then we got shoved on in this room and got interrogation and threatened and then i got my sword cuz i went into AWSOME ZANPAKUTO POWER! (during this whole description Mizu was using hand gestures like crazy)And then i got my sword in the from of...what was it again? Sh-"

"Shikai" Lia said making sure she didn't say it incorrectly like before, fully knowing shed more than likely say it wrong

"Yeah that...and then Lia freaked when-"

"SKIP THAT!" Lia said anger marks appearing on her head

"Yeash! Alright, alright, Well then we met Shunsui and juushiro-"

"Ehemmm..." Lia cleared her throat

Mizu shot a glare then got a smirk "Sorry my apologies, Uki and ShuShu"

Lia gave Mizu a life threatening glare "You know that's NOT what i meant, don't act smart. There Captains, and the captains are highly respected here so show them respect...BOTH of you!" Lia said turning to Kya too.

_Well at least one of them has a mature bone in there body _Th captains thought

"Mmhm..."Mizu hummed

And as quick as she got finish saying that Lia had grabbed her sword and smacked Mizu on the back of the head with it, making her fall to the floor and had both hands on the back of her head, she curse to herself at how bad it hurt.

"What did you say, i didn't quite hear you?" Lia said pointing Mizu's sword at her

Mizu shot a glare back at her and mutter something ~colorful~ and grabbed her sword back

"That's what i thought..." Lia said with a smirk

"Stop stealing my cool!" Mizu wined. Making some people stifle a giggle at the seen they all witnessed

"Then! We got put in a cell and...-" Mizu looked down, she REALLY didn't want to say the next part

"Well..-" Mizu started and then stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder

"And then we got dragged back hear and where told to stay which is what we intend to do, since we have no idea were we are and you guys seem to be making sense...sorta. In that case we'll believe you...for now. But if you could i'd like more information." Lia said taking lead

"Sure thing" Ichigo said with a smile

Mizu mouthed 'Thanks' to Lia, only to have her nod and then turn back to ichigo.

" Well that was an interesting explanation and way you got here" Ukitake said smiling

"Mmmmmm indeed, i especially love the 'evil butterfly's' you refer too" Shunsui said smirking lazily

"I would like to assume that we have your word on that, Lillyette Cage" Head captain Yamamoto said

"You do." Lia answered with a serious look

"It's settled then, Ichgio Kurosaki if you would please inform Lillyette on the remainder of her questions, and i would like to Assign Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Abarai, and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki to train the following: Himizu Inolu, Kyano Inuzuma, and Lillyette Cage." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered

At this sudden announcement the captains of the sixth and tenth highly disagreed but they knew they had to deal with it, due to the fact he was the head captain.

The head captain was about to call the meeting before a yell erupted from the other end of the room

"I CALL DIBS ON RENJI!" Kya said raising her hand high, making Ichigo, Lia, And Mizu laugh

**I hope you liked it! xD **

**I hope this was worth the wait but i got an idea for the next chapter while writing this one:) It's pretty awesome! OH! I almost forgot I NEED A SONG PICKED FROM THE READERS:) I'm gonna use it in the next chapter and ill choose the best song that fits the scene i have in mind^_^ SO GET TA SENDING DEM ****PM'S! ARIGATO! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a bunch to morganclaire1 ILY-Tyler and AllyKatButterfly for adding my story to there favorites/alerts! =3**

**Ah! A whole freakin' bunch of you sent me PM's for the song i should use for this chapter -eyes shining comically- That makes me so happy! Also THANKIESS! For all the reviews! They feed my brain and make my imagination come ALIVEE! hehheehe :D**

**Well here's chapter 6! ENJOY! x3  
><strong>

Each of the girls were walking down the streets of the 'seireitei' as the strawberry put it, Lia was talking to Ichigo while he was telling her everything they needed to know that happened in the soul society up until Aizen's death. Who ever that was, said shed tell us everything he told her after she was done talking to him, so me and Kya had to find a way to 'keep us preoccupied' until they were done. So until then we decided on making faces at people in the black dresses as they walked by, which was so fun to do. At times we'd stop and pose as they looked at us or we'd make a face such as for me sticking my tongue out and touching my nose while crossing my eyes, and for Kya she settled on pulling on her ears,puffing out her cheeks and crossing her eyes. It was her all time move to make people she met laugh , she calls it her 'monkey face'. But our fun soon faltered when we got that well known icy cold stare from Lia which clearly said "Either you stop it and shut-up or i'll make you". So we decided to stop on the faces for awhile.

_Man, that dream. I can't get it out of my head. It's been happening since before i can remember. _Mizu sighed in her head

_Wait, dose that mean...?_ Mizu thought, while looking at her sword _You saw it too?. _Mizu waited for a moment but nothing. Mizu sighed again. _Fine, don't talk to me._ She put her sword back on her back, she had a thin red sash that held it on her back to hold it in place. _Man, i don't get it. All this is happening too fast._ Mizu committed _Just two days ago i was a normal teen who just had to worry about school, chores, homework, boys, and what i want to be when i grow up. Ugh, now i have to learn how to use a sword? I mean i took karate but only because there was nothing else to do with my spare time except drawing, or writing songs. But really? And why did i even get a sword in the first place? I'm nothing __special, i'm jus... just a...a kid._

Mizu was brought out of her thinking when she ran into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR-" Mizu stopped when a hand came across her mouth.

"Wuufff duh hheeellllphhh!" Mizu tried to speak. The hand that came on her mouth was Lia's._ Man shes quick_.

"SORRY CAPTAIN!" Lia said while bowing_. _Mizu looked down to see who this 'captain' was. _THE HELL? _She looked at the small white haired captain and was partly surprised yet annoyed.

"It's fine." He said in a rather unenthusiastic tone.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY MOUTH!" Mizu yelled while pulling Lia's hand away. She started to walk away to get back to her thinking until she was so rudely interrupted. But that didn't last long.

"HIMIZU INOLU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Lia shouted, but before she could object she found herself being held down by Lia's strong grip, and forced to bow to the small captain.

"HEY! LET GO!" Mizu struggled

"NOT UNTIL YOU BOW!" Lia yelled back

There was a slight hesitation,then she bowed quickly and apologized sarcastically if i may add, then scoffed and started walking.

"I'm sorry captain, she can be rude at times..." Lia apologized and bowed again.

"It's ok. And it's Captain Hitsugaya squad 10." Toshiro said;arms crossed over his chest. He took a brief look at the girl with purple hair and then cased it aside, paying no mind.

"Yes of coarse Captain Hitsugaya" Lia bowed again

"BYE CAPTAIN HITSU!" Kya yelled pretty high

Hitsugaya flinched at the sudden loud noise, then nodded in response; while receiving a smile in return. _Hope she doesn't end up in my division, or the sarcastic one. _he added. Then moved on.

Mizu took a brief glimpse of the captain before turning to Ichigo who had been watching.

"Was that guy really a captain?"

"yeah...pay him no mind hes always been pretty cold, but hes a lot better once you get to know him." The berry assured her.

"Ok." Mizu ended the conversation.

She looked back to where he stood _That guy was a captain? Dang he must be pretty powerful then...despite him being short n' stuff. Hmmm, whatever. _

"So you guys wanna find your trainers?" Ichigo asked gaining everyone's attention

"YEAH! LETS GO FIND RENJI!" Kya said

"Sure..." Mizu said rubbing the back of her neck

"Found him..." Lia said while smirking at the berry, making him give back a toothy grin

" Ok we'll get Renji first"

-:-

After maybe 30 minuets tops of walking down what looked to be very very similar roads we made our way to this big door under an archway and on top of the door there was an insignia of a number six on it.

"I thought we were going to get Renji?" Mizu asked

"We are, this is his division,hes a lieutenant; lieutenant of the six division and his captain is the stoic guy you guys saw in the meeting, you know byaku-YA? Yeah him haha." Ichigo said while walking through the two big doors.

They each widened there eyes when the looked around seeing what looked to be beautiful sakura trees by the entrance and stone walkway that led up to wooden steps to go farther into the 6th division. While we were preoccupied by the view we just briefly noticed that Ichigo was walking farther onto the division, so before we lost sight of him we ran after him. We were walking down the hallway to god knows where, we each just kinda went along with it and before we knew it we were standing out side two paper and wooded doors. Ichigo knocked and then entered making the two people inside look up, Ichigo told the infamous stoic captain that we needed to borrow his lieutenant.

"My lieutenant is needed for making up his lack in paperwork"

"Not anymore" Mizu said rather happy and walked over to Renji's desk without being able to say a word she grabbed his arm, making him drop his brush;it hitting the floor and dragging him already half way down the hall.

"Gramps orders...later Byakya" And with that the strawberry waved him goodbye without him being able to say anything. Lia and Kya quickly bowed and practically ran to catch up to Mizu, Renji, and Ichigio who where apparently freakin' track stars.

~after catching up~

"Where to now?" Kya asked

"Ummmm we half to go get Rangiku" Ichigo said with a smile

"I didn't know the Head Captain meant right away for them to practice, i mean they just got here and two don't even have there swords..." Renji said speaking up "Speaking of which why did he have lieutenants teach them? Why not send them to the academe?"

"I don't know Renji, maybe he knows something we don't..." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head "And we half to start now because i have to leave after the weekend, did you forget i'm still devoted to school?"

"Oh, right, sorry Ichigo." Renji said

"Hey! Where is this Rangiku chick anyways?" Lia asked

"In the tenth division" Renji answered

"The what?" Mizu said

-:-

There was a peaceful silence in the tenth division, birds chirping around outside. It was perfect for Hitsugaya, He almost had a smile on his face but it faltered just as soon as it came. He jumped when he herd a familiar voice that squealed high enough for probably half the seireitei to hear. _Ignore it_...he herd another squeal _Ignore it Hitsugaya..._Then an "AWWWW! YOUR SO CUTE"_ That's Matsumoto_._...Oh, great, last time i herd that she was hugging the life out of someone._...And before he knew it he was already opening the door. Trying to resist rolling his eyes, he found himself looking at his lieutenant Squeezing the life out of Mizu. She was flailing her arms wildly, trying to push the strawberry blond off of her.

"MATSUMOTO! RELEASE HER!" He yelled rather irritated

"Okay!" She smiled

Mizu found herself gasping for air, She never thought air felt so good at the moment, rather than suffocating.

"HAHAHAH! YOU ALMOST SUFFOCATED!" Lia laughed while pointing

Anger marks appeared above Mizu's head and she started yelling at Lia very ~colorfully~. Completely forgetting Kya, Renji and Ichigo there, trying not to laugh at them arguing. Toshiro was slowly getting more and more annoyed by the second. Renji noticed this and decided to speak up, before Captain Hitsugaya blew a gasket.

"Um, Captain Hitsugaya, we uh, er...we need Matsumoto for training..." He said

"Now?"

"Uh, yeah...Ichigo leaves after the weekend so we need to start right away"

"..Very well, she may go." "...Not like she dose any work anyways" He muttered

"Thanks!" Renji said and bowed. He then turned to Matsumoto.

"OI! Matsumoto, we need you to help Mizu train."

"Huh?...Wait i half to train her?" She asked pointing to Mizu

"Yeah, the girl with the purple hair is all your's" Ichigo said cutting in

There was another squeal.

Mizu was still arguing until she felt a hand on her arm; And before she knew it she was being dragged down the hallway towards the entrance of the division.

"HEY!" She obbjected

"Oh! Right, i'm the one training you" She said with a smile

"WAIT! Your the lieutenant?"

"That's me!...Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10" She said with a smile

"Oh!...well ok...ummm, can i walk now" Mizu asked when she noticed she was still being dragged by the Lieutenant.

She stopped at the door of the division, it seemed like forever til the others showed up. Once they did they started heading towards 'Sokyoku Hill' Ichigo said Sokyoku Hill is an iconic, large, rocky mesa located at the center of Seireitei in Soul Society.

"What is it?" Kya asked

"That..." Renji said pointing to the large cliff, that was clearly visible from most likely every point in the Soul Society.

"Oh...that." She side staring at the giant cliff.

They made it to these steps that seem hm, about maybe a BILLION steps to the top. And before any of us could move, one word escaped our lips.

"No"

And that was it, just plain no, not gonna happen.

"And i thought the steps to our apartment was torcher" Mizu said

"Oh come on guys its not that bad..." Ichigo said looking at the steps

"Are you blind?" Kya asked

"Shes got a point, i don't think we'll be able to get to the top by tomorrow" Lia said looking at the steps, on second thought glaring, as if trying to make it an escalator.

"Hey, i got it...why don't we use shunpo, it'll be easier" Matsumoto suggested

"Good thinking" Ichigo agreed

"Alright! Shunpo it is!" Renji said

"Whats shunpo?" Kya asked

"Shunpo is one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork" Renji replied

"My captain was taught by Yoruichi Shihoin she was given the title **"**Goddess of the Flash**"** she is the foremost Flash Step Master in the Universe" Renji said

Mizu smirked "So your captain's second best" Renji glared at her for a second

"Ok lets go" Ichigo said; Ichigo grabbed Lia, Renji held on-to Kya, and Matsumoto got a-holed of Mizu and before any of them knew it they were on-top of the hill in a flash.

Once they got up top there where two big squeals. You wanna know who that was? It was Mizu and Lia squealing and clinging to the people that brought them up there.

"OMG! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Lia said eyes wide at the rush; clinging to Ichigo.

"I KNOW RIGHT! It...it was like a roller-coaster ride and defiantly the fastest iv ever been on!" Mizu said still hugging Matsumoto.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" They both said at the same time

"Wow, never thought of it that way...it was nothing." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck

"ARE YOU KIDDING! IT WAS AWESOME!" Lia said

That made Ichigo's cheeks get a tint of red.

"I TOTALLY AGREE!" Mizu said looking at Matsumoto.

"HAHAHHA! I never thought it was that fun!" Rangiku said smiling

"Wait...what about Kya?" Lia asked

"Uh...guys, i think i shouldn't use shunpo anymore with this one." Renji said from behind them.

That comment made Everyone else turn around to see what Renji was talking about, but as soon as they did they knew. There was Kya hanging on to Renji for dear life.

"Don't ever do that again..." Kya said wide eyed.

**I know, it took FOREVER! But hey, i figured out what all happened's next :D That's always good right? Oh, and i didn't put the song in this chapter...it didn't fit so in the next chapter ill include it:) That gives you guys more time to pick one then. ARRIGATO! Thanks for waiting patiently. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKIES! To Rochelle13, Lorna Roxen, Alara's Tale, Winkz, Heavenly fizzy pops, Alex274, and MangaMagic ****for adding my story to there favorites/alerts :D ****It means alot:)**

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, iv been working on my book for awhile and was really focused on that,i'll try to update a soon as ****possible for every chapter. I PROMISE THAT IT WILL NEVER TAKE THIS LONG EVER AGAIN! Unless i have no internet...other than that NEVER! **

**I have to thank Safuuru for giving me idea's and helping me for this chapter and even helped me figure out some stuff later on. Thanks alot girl, i owe ya one :D **

**Okai! Chapter 7!**

We were each looking out over the horizon from on-top of Sokyoku Hill, the view was so wonderful. You could see practically everything, it was...breathtaking. To bad we couldn't enjoy it, due to the fact we herd bickering from behind us. It was Renji and Ichigo arguing on what we should learn first, we gave up a while ago on trying to listen because all we got from it was that Renji suggested Kido and Ichigo suggested swordsmanship. While that was happening Matsumoto was sipping on something that was hidden in her robes. So we just decided to let her be with just that.

"um...excuse me." Lia said gaining everyone's attention

"Hate to break it to you guys but, two of us don't even have swords."

"...you have a point there" Renji said pining Ichigo to the ground in a head lock.

Ichigo looked almost purple due to the lose of air supply, he rolled over making Renji yelp in surprise at the sudden movement. Now Ichigo had his legs around Renji's neck and his arm pulled over his head making Renji yell in pain. It looked like it hurt...allot.

"So much for the training..."Mizu sighed watching the two guys comically throwing stuff at each other

"You can say that again." Kya said looking at all the stuff there throwing wondering where the hell they got any of it in the first place.

"HEY! STUPID AND STUPIDER!" Mizu yelled at the them

They each turned to her and both yelled 'WHAT!', _Wow they responded...didn't think that would work._

"Anytime today would be great" Lia said hands on her hips

Ichigo and Renji both looked at each other then to the three girls, Mizu and Kya actually laying on the ground; Lia standing looking at them like they were little kids in trouble.

"You gonna train us or what?" Lia said impatiently

They Looked back at each other; Scoffed and put there swords away. _WAIT! When did they draw there swords? The heck? _"Fine, fine, fine" Ichigo brushed off walking forward; Renji slowly following behind.

"Bout time" Mizu murmured, her a Kya sat up relieved. They all sat in a circle Renji, Ichigo, Lia, Mizu, Kya..."Where is Matsumoto?" Mizu asked. All of them started looking around for the ditsy strawberry blonde, there eyes stopped on a long black clothed body with bright orange hair snoring lightly; About 6 empty bottles lay beside her. Mizu tried to hide a giggle but failed to do so. There was a long deep sigh from the red pineapple though.

"Ok, getting back to training...since two of you don't have swords i want you to meditate to communicate with your zanpakuto's. Mizu i want you to place your sword in-front of you and do the same," "Oh...uh...ok" Mizu did what she was told _this better work... _They each closed there eyes "Ok, breath in slowly...and slow your heart rates; focus and relax." Renji finished.

_Alright, alright, that's easy enough, right. Hmmmm, slow your heart rate. _She breathed in and out slowly as her heart beat started slowing down _alrighty then! Natsuko? Natsuko are you there? _No answer. _Natsuko? hello? HELLLLLLOOOOOO! _No answer. _NATSUKO! _Still no answer. _Dang, it's like hes dead...oh wait! _Mizu tried to listen closely, physically leaning forward. _nope, nuthin'. _ I wonder how Lia and Kya are doing?

Lia's POV

_slow you'r heart beat? they act like it's the most simplest thing. oh well... guess i better comply. All right breath in and out, in and out. _Lia began breathing in and out focusing her mind to relax. She wasn't really the relaxing type she was always on her toes at all times, even when she's asleep. She didn't know why she couldn't relax most of the time, it's just something she always did. _Um... z-zanpakuto? Are you there?_ No answer._ I need to connect with you and like talk to you, at least that's what i think they want us to do. Are you there? _No answer. Lia sighed. She still wasn't that relaxed, but this was as close as she was going to get. She can't relax fully, it's like something is preventing her from doing so. _please talk to me, i don't really know what I'm doing, and i kinda feel stupid talking to myself. B__ut i know your there deep down inside me and if you talk to me, i really hope so that you do, i would love to just know of someone else i could talk to and i would especially like to train with you to get stronger. So just please, please... talk to ME. _Lia thought sincerely closing your eyes tightly wishing so much to show her strength like all the soul reapers here. She knew she could do it, she knew she could be a great soul reaper, and if her zanpakuto didn't think she could ,she would show him she could. She just wished she could somehow let him know how much she wanted this. How much she wanted to be strong. Lia sighed. _Wait, zanpakuto? Didn't he already have a name? Sigh... he must be mad at me for calling him zanpakuto. And even if he isn't, I'm mad at myself for calling him that. He has a name and i should use it, i would hate it if someone called me something else other than my name. Now just what was his name? um, tick toc? _No that's not it. _It was tiki something. damn it. I hate it when i cant remember something. Tiki something, tikimi. No. tikiyu. _Lia raised her eyebrows. It's close, it something similar to that. She began thinking of the name closely. _tikiyu, tikiyu, tikiyuni? no tikiyu, tikiyu, tikiyumi? ... Wait, thats it! _

**_"TICK TOC? WHAT THE HELL? YOU WOULD SERIOUSLY THINK MY NAME WAS TICK TOC?" Tikiyumi said_**

Lia let out a surprised yelp, she opened her eyes. Just as she made a sound ichigo looked over at her with a questioning gaze. Lia just smiled at him. Which made ichigo have a light blush on his cheeks;closed her eyes once again. _Damn! He scared me again! I wish he would stop doing that..._

"Um, sorry." Lia thought

**"SORRY NOTHING. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I FORGOT YOUR NAME AND CALLED YOU LIQUORICE OR SOMETHING"?**

"Hey at last i got your name at the end"

**"YA, BUT IT TOOK YOU A HELL OF A LONG TIME TO DO SO."**

Lia mentally rolled her eyes

"Sorry, i really didn't mean to-" Lia stopped and similed

**"YA YA, i bet you did it on purp-"** Tikiyumi didn't finish his sentence as he caught notice of lia's simile.

**"What are you smiling about?"** Tikiyumi asked confused

Lia's smile made it to her face physically. Ichigo was looking at her wandering why she was surprised that last time. Then he thought maybe it was her zanpakuto talking to her. He smirked remembering the time he met his Zanpakuto. The smirk quickly left when he saw Lia's face as she was smiling; turning into a deep blush,he looked away wandering why he had been blushing.

Lia laughed inside her head.

"CAUSE YOUR TALKING TO ME!" Lia said answering his question clearly happy

Tikiyumi smirked. But what she said next made him surprised.

"C-Can i see you?" She asked blushing slightly

**"OH, you curious?"** Tikiyumi said smirking

Lia's blush deepened

"Ya so? What's so bad about curiosity?" Lia said looking away to hide her blush

Tikiyumi looked at her. Even though she couldn't see him, he could see her. He noticed she was still blushing. He smirked.

**"Doesn't take much to get you to blush does it?"** He said teasingly still smirking,making Lia blush a new color of red.

"shut up" Lia said giving him a glare. Even though she still couldn't even see him.

Tikyumi just laughed, unaffected by the glare he was receiving

**"Im afraid i cant show myself to you just yet"** he said

Lia was about to protest but realized that she might not be ready for him to give her a sword or even look at him for that matter. She just nodded in understanding.

Tikiyumi just looked at her, impressed by how understanding she was being.

**"As understanding as always"** he said

That caught Lia by surprise. She was confused by how he sounded. It was as if he knew her personally.

Tikiyumi smirked at her confusion. **"I'm your inner self, i should know you personally more that anyone."**

Tikiyumi smiled though she couldn't see it.** "Im your zanpakuto we comunicate by thought, thats how i know what your thinking all the time."**

Lia gave him a blank stare "That doesn't give me much privacy"

"It's not suppose to"

Lia huffed.

Kya's POV

_Slow your heart rate; Free your mind...Relax, And focus. I can do that. _Kya's heart rate started decreasing it's own beat. It started around 95 beats per minuet to slowing down to about 73 beats per minuet. _SCORE ONE FOR KYA! _She physically smiled; while doing a happy dance in her head. (she get's distracted easily) _ALRIGHTY THEN HERE IT GOES!...Ummm, Zanpakuto? A-are you there? I don't know your name so. _She paused for a moment. _Hello...? _Still no answer..._You know it's not nice to completely ignore someone who's trying to talk to you. _She waited a bit, thinking maybe that would get him. But it didn't work. Kya sighed in frustration. Her zanpakuto must be a stubborn one.

"ALRIGHT! Well end right here for today!" Renji announced

Kya and Lia jumped at the statement. Bringing them out of there communication with there zanpakuto's. Well Lia's anyways.

"DUDE! Give us a warning next time you decide to 'Bring us back to the soul society'." Lia said complete with hand quotations.

"Yeah, you scared the living day lights out of me." Kya agreed hand on her chest. They both got up to a stand.

"Alright fine, come on Kya, Mizu." "Mizu?" Lia looked down behind Kya. Who was giggle like crazy. She gazed down only to find Mizu, face planted on her sword in-front of her; Legs still crossed. Lia heard a brief light snore, she sighed; putting her hands in her pockets, she lightly kicked Mizu. When she didn't show any sign of life she kicked her again, this time harder while yelling her name.

Mizu shot up and started looking around frantically, she looked at Lia and Kya staring at her. Lia shook her head while Kya laughing and pointing. _Did she really fall asleep during training? _She looked back at Lia with a bored expression.

"Were you sleeping?" Renji said pretty loud, with a hint rawness.

"What?...no" Mizu said wiping her eyes while yawning; stretching slightly.

"Yeah. You totally weren't sleeping..." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"How the hell did you fall asleep?" Lia said to Mizu.

She started to rub the back of her heck and looked down "Well...he wouldn't talk to me so i guess i got tired and fell asleep" She said sheepishly.

"HEY! When did the sun start to set?" Kya said interrupting everyone's conversation.

They each looked over the horizon towards the sky, the sun had a purpleish gray color under it which must be the first colors of night. Above the sun was a splash of pink; orange mixing a little higher from the pink, and then slowly fading out to a yellow color, through out the colors where streaks or grey that seemed to be the last bits of clouds left before the starts come to take there place. Soon the moon will be out, to light the earth below with its breath taking sight of white. It was really beautiful Kya thought, she would defiantly half to come back and see this again.

"It's beautiful..." Mizu said

"Ya got that right..." Lia agreed

"It's even more beautiful here..." Kya added on

Mizu and Lia looked at Kya, knowing what she meant. They thought back to when they were in the 'world of the living' as they called it here. They use to each watch the sunset on most nights back home, seeing the colors change with each couple of moments. Like a battle for dominance when the hours are just right. They each physically sighed; turning back to the red headed pineapple and orange strawberry staring in the direction they just where.

"So where are we gonna stay?" Kya asked breaking the silence.

Renji thought for a moment, "Well i suppose i could ask my captain if it would be alright if you stayed in the sixth division, Ichigo's already staying there for the time being." he mused, earning a smile from the other red head.

Ichigo was waking up Matsumoto who slept through the whole training period.

"I doubt he want's three teenage girls running around his division..." Lia commented

"True..." Renji thought aloud.

"HEY! MIZU!" Rangiku yelled running over

Mizu looked in her direction awaiting an answer.

"You can stay with me if you want! That way we can get to know each other better!"

_She really wants to get to know me? Well i guess it couldn't hurt. She can't be that bad...and shes going to be my teacher soooo..._"Alright."

"GREAT! Well get along great!"

_Hmmmm, maybe we will who knows._

"Well great. Mizu already has a place to stay." Lia muttered

"ALRIGHT! It's settled then, Kya, Lia, you guys can come with us to the 6th division and stay. I'm sure Rukia will want to see you. And Mizu you can stay with Matsumoto for the night." Ichigo said tying everything all together.

They each nodded in agreement.

"Hey, well meet back here tomorrow, ok?" Lia said turning to Mizu and Kya.

The two raised there eyebrows in curiosity. "I need to talk with you..." She said answering the question.

Soon after that they were off to there 'Current residence' for the night at least.

I need a song for the next chapter~!

**Thank you for being patient on this chapter and promise to have the next one up as soon as possible. x3**

**I was going to put the voted song on this chapter but decided to hold it off...So **

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE SONG! And i will choose the best one that they each will listen to all together. :) I figured id be fun for the reader for me to use a song you chose! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Thanks for being patient! I got a TON of songs to choose from, so THANKIES! To all who requested one :D

Thanks to TheDeathBiscuit and Rangiku567, lazymoon13, Nagoyaka, Hershey gurl, TheBigPumkin,  
>blueRAYE13 ,Jolly88404, Lenii17, neoko-chan, metalatron-she-lives, pinkiceangelbaby, Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl, obsessedwithmusic, ArukaSakami , , Lady Emerald, Izola, Alpha Soulspark Knightheart, DorugaruAtisuto, Ame No 0116, Sunn sutcliff, That Guy Next to the Other Guy, I am Sir, MoonChild2308, Dreadful96. For you support In adding for AlertsFavorites and Reviews! :D

I'm terrible sorry for not updating in a long time, I'M STILL ALIVE. But thank you so much for all how still read , this poorly deadline story. :P  
>It means so much! I'v been caught up in alot of drawing, and cosplay's as well. -Sigh- As you can see I'm terrible with deadlines. But, FanFiction is still my number 1~! I love you all and Thank you so much for reading this far!<p>

ANNOUNCEMENT: I am thinking about re-writing this story over (Updating), I'm hoping my writing skills have gotton better, from my absence.

Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>~Mizu's POV~<p>

Me and Matsumoto were walking down the streets of the Seireitei, it was what I had assumed to be near midnight. Man is it getting dark out side or what? She thought inclining her head to look up at the sky. HAHAHA! Those stars look like there forming a bunny. She started looking at the night time sky, trying to locate pictures of things. So far she found a Bunny, a turtle, a horse, and ...was that a cat or a deformed mouse? She didn't know.

"Ahhh! So nice out tonight" Matsumoto chimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Mizu agreed eyes softening.

Mizu was reclining what happened through the last few days. She thought back when the first walked into the captain's hall.

_HEY ASSHOLES LET THE FUCK GO!" Mizu yelled as the orange haired girl grabbed her._

She physically flinched.

_"oh, hell no!" Mizu said giving all her weight in while the orange hair girl tried to move her inside but was having a hard time since she had to drag her, Mizu's feet dragging behind herself, trying to prevent from going inside._

_"NOPE, NO! NOT GOING IN!" Mizu yelled._

"...Hey...uh...Matsumoto..." Mizu said rubbing the back of her neck, gaining the orange haired girls attention.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked wondering what had just came into her head that suddenly changed the mood.

"Uh, Sorry..." She said looking at the ground, then at Rangiku. She saw her confused look and continued before she had a chance to ask about the apology.

"For you know, how I acted...when you caught us and tried to turn us in..." She said looking down again.

The blond thought back to what happened. Slowly a light understanding smile started to play onto her lips. "It's alright" She said. Mizu's eyes came to look at hers, telling her a silent 'thank you' looking back ahead of them.

Mizu heard a snort come from her and turned her attention back to her, before she could ask "Quiet a show though, it's nice to put some action into everyone's everyday, boring lives." She said smiling widely.

Mizu smiled back and started laughing; Matsumoto joining along too.

_Oh, yeah, I think we'll get along just fine.._.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we creeping around again?" Lia asked in annoyance.<p>

Renji sighed...agian

"I told you-" He started, running around the outskirts of the men's quarters of the 6th division.

He then decided to go ninja and rolled on the ground and got to the men's entrance hall,  
>Ichigo following slowly behind; looking like he was stepping on hot rocks, then Kya humming mission impossible; while getting really low, then Lia walking casually to the rest of the group.<p>

"Stage Ninja, complete" Kya whispered into an invisible radio phone, as if she were in a movie.

"Kuchiki taicho doesn't allow women here after hours..." Renji finished, while looking down the hall to the men's quarters.

"I wonder why..." Lia muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Renji and Ichigo trying to look casual walking inside, little did they know they practically stood out like a sore thumb, Lia and Kya thought there hair didn't help much to there dismay. Kya and Lia walked slowly behind them. "I feel like were breaking the rules somehow" Kya said in a low voice. "That's because we are." Lia wispered back.

"HAHAHAHHA! YEAH! BRO, THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU TOTALLY SCORED!"

"I KNOW RIGHT, TOMORROW NIGHT, WHOO!"

There were two different voices heard, with what sounded like slurring?

They all then spotted two guys coming down the hall from the direction they were headed.

Renji and Ichigo visibly stiffened. "Do you guys ever know when to sleep?" Ichigo said "It's like two in the morning!" The foot steps, or tripping, was getting louder. Ichigo looked back at the girls, then at Renji.

"Great! What the hell we gonna do?" Ichigo said as low as he could.

"Quick cover them!" Renji practically yelled.

Renji and Ichigo both stood in-front of Kya and Lia. Stretching there body's, moving there arms to cover both of the girls. Their arms collided with the each others , before actually covering them.

"AWW! HEEEYYY ABBAARAAI!" One guy slurred, he was tall about Ichigo's height, His clothes were scrunched and rattled;his face has a slight tinge of pink crossing over his cheeks,  
>also having short black hair, over all he looked like he just got out of bed.<p>

"Lieuuuuteeeeeenant" The other man slurred, and hiccuped. He had short dark brown hair,  
>also very messy with his clothes rumbled as well. holding a bottle in his right hand, and left arm slung over the companions shoulder.<p>

"Evening." Renji answered, shifting to cover the two girls more.

"Oh, heeeeyyyy! Wach'ya got ther'" The back haired man asked peering over Renji's shoulder.

"Oh, nothin' Some new requites" Renji side giving a breathy laugh. rubbing the back of his head. Oh, yeah. Not obvious at all.

"Coooollll, who are theyy?" The brow headed guy asked.

"Oh, uh..."Renji said trying to figure out something.

Ichigo nudged Renji, silently tell him to get this over with. Lia was trying disparately to think of something to not get them thrown out. "Lia what are we going to do?" Kya whispered.

"Hold on i'm thinking!" Lia whispered louder, annoyed.

Kya gasped "I think I have an idea!" Lia looked at Kya, 'this can't be good' She thought.

"Abarai?" The brown headed guy asked agian.

Renji looked panicked 'God if captain found out he'd have my ass!'

"Well, hello there" Lia said, in a deep voice.

Her and Kya pushed Renji and Ichigo aside.

"I don't believe we'v met, Aha" Lia said, trying to keep her voice low.

Lia and Kya had the ends of their hair placed over the underside of there nose, lips pursed to keep it in place. Ichigo sighed 'Oh, god, they can't be serious'.

"My name is Li- I mean Leo? And this is my brother Ky- uh, Kano. Yeah, Leo and Kano"  
>Lia said . "Hello!" Kya exclaimed voice squeaking. She coughed.<br>"Uh, hello" Kya resorted slightly to low.

The two men looked skeptically at the two 'guys'. There was an awkward silence. Obviously the guys were to high off the deep end, to clearly notice

"well hey thir'" The black head slurred.

"Nice meeting the'i mean, you" The brown head interjected.

"likewise" lia (leo) said deeply while closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

'Damn' renji thought. 'Reminds me of the captain. They could tie for first place,  
>as a matter of fact it's almost like she's a girl version of him' He got a deadpan look on his face. 'I hope she doesn't have his temper' He shivered 'Or his glare.'<p>

"Nice to meet you." Kya (kano) smiled, but quickly pursed her lips again as to not let her 'mustache' fall from her face.

'i dont think she could pull of being a guy' Ichigo thought.'To upbeat and giddy, plus she's always smiling,and these guys are dimwits.' Ichigo didn't noticed he smiled. 'Reminds me of yuzu, yep definetly. It looks like she could even be her friend, they're to simular.'

Kya was to bussy talking to the guys, and renji was to nervious to notice lia get a smug look on her face and look at ichigo.

"What?" ichigo looked at lia,confused as hell on why he was getting that kind of reaction.

"oh nothing,it's just nice to not see a scowl on your face from time to time. you keep doing that and it'll become perminent." lia smirked.

Only to get one of ichigo's famous scowls to deepen even more. But got surprised when he got a glare from her back.'looks like byakuya's glare, man i hope she doesn't take after him' then she got that smug look on her face again. "you look nice when you smile" she walked in front of him and looked back. "you should do it more often."

He watched as she got her 'mustache' on again and went to tell kya and renji that we should get going, all the while using her deap 'man' voice while pursing her lips. He smiled slightly again. I think it'll be more roudy around soul society if these girls are here. Ichigo had to hold back a laugh. And if she gets put into byakuya's division all hell will brake loose. Now that would be a funny site,  
>i wonder how he would react if he got his glare turned on him. It'd be like staring right at himself. oh yeah, it's gonna be deffinetly more fun around here with them. he thought as he ran to catch up with them. i wonder how were gonna have the 'sleeping' arangments done. i mean he only has so much room in his barracks.<p>

* * *

><p>~ mizu pov.<p>

I was currently caring matsumoto (actualy dragging) her to the tenth divison. why you ask?  
>Beacuse she had this unnatural rule that if she meets someone new, you take the UNDERAGED person to a BAR filled with SO many people who think everythings SO important and swaying on there feet,acting like a bunch of idiots. Dont get me wrong,i love to have fun once and a while. But having been interiogated and pressured to death by people who could kill you in a second with there zan-watcha-ma-call-it's ,well I have the right to be a little cranky.<p>

Man!, was I scared to death when I walked in there. People staggering to walk two steps,and huge ass guys trying to get by me and end up falling to the floor submerging in there own missury. I almost got smushed by this one guy that seemed to be talking nonsense about how 'daddy's gonna kill me' and how 'he never got a girlfriend when he was there'. 'wherever there' was. No wonder why im scared to be near you, imagine what GIRLS in general would over all think about you. Looking like he was doing some kind of tap dance, staggering like he was, im surprised he could even see WHERE he was going. Though thinking back, I dont think he did. I had finally managed to get matsumoto out of that bar (cough HELL cough) and the weight on my back was kind of getting to much to bear at the moment. So I kindly, but gently, layed her (practically droped her) on the ground next to me as I sat down and leaned aginst the wall.

"WHY ME!" I yelled, only to have my voice echo back to me in waves. Seriously? Noone herd that? Did everyone deside that I wasn't good enough to get a desent escort to the... uh..i quickly checked the badge on matsumoto. Having to roll her onto her left side, her back aginst the wall and her arms spread out in front of her like some spazzed out worm,snoring softly. I grabed the badge and turned it over, to see a number '10' on the somewhat clean white cloth of her lutenates badge.

So, now I know where im going. It's always nice to know such information. But what i NEED is to figure out WHERE the tenth divison is. I looked to my left down the concrete dirt road, only to see nothing. I turned to my right, praying that there was at least ONE person. But i just happen to have the worst luck, sadly noone was there. SHIT! There wasn't even an animal. Heck, I dont even know WHERE I am curently. I let my head rest aginst the hard stone wall, surprisingly it was cold. I opened my eyes, and put my hand out in front of me and put my thumb up like I was trying to get picked up by a car. sigh. This wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Your kind of loud"

"WA!" I spun my head around and stood up so fast. Only to land rather ungracfully to the ground, my butt sticking up in the air and my hands by my sides. I coughed, and a puff of dirt flew in my face. That didn't help my situation one bit. I looked in front of me to see feet. They were bigger than my own, so i knew they were guys feet. Well... unless SHE had been born with her dad's feet. That would suck. I moved my hands under me, straining to get up after my little... um incident, with me suddenly wanting to worship the ground at this time of night. But froze when I herd a soft chuckle and strong hands hoist me up to my feet with ease, like I was the lightest thing in the world. I mean I wasn't That heavy, but really? what were these guys? robots?

"Are you alright?" A surprisingly soft, but gruff voice asked.

I looked up to the face of none other than 69. He had a concerned look on his face. It looked...nice. Like his face suited that look extremly. I mean at first glance you would think that he would never be able to make that kind of expression. But, standing in front of him now? Well lets just say it looked DAMN FINE on him. I soon noticed he was paitently waiting for my answer so I quickly muttered a 'yeah, never better' and he got the most relaxed look on his face. Like, the look where you get the greatest message in the world after the longest day at work. Man could I use one of those now.

"Um... What happened to matsumoto?" He said kind of curious as to why she was on the ground.

"OH!" I looked behind me to see matsumoto still in the same position Ileft her in, with the ocasional twitch and shift of her body. That must be uncomfortable. "Purhaps you could help me" he looked interested. "You see I was walking with matsumoto to the tenth division, but she suddenly had the greatest idea to go to a bar. And well.." I looked at her again. "It didn't end so well, I think she drank to much and passed out. Plus I couldn't carry her all the way to the divison and I dont know where I am or where to go so... yeah" I looked up to see the moon still out. sigh. Im tired.

"Hmmm, your right I can help with that. And it's not unlike matsumoto to not be drunk at this hour, and as to where you are? Your in front of the ninth divison." He said while pointing behind me.

"Huh?" I looked behind me and sure enough there was a huge ass kanji of the number nine on the door. Was that always there? surely it wasn't. Wow. I feel stupid. "eh hehehe" I laughed nurviously. I turned to him.

He smiled brightly. DAMN. He just keeps bringing all kinds of surprises."Here,let me help you to the tenth. I'll carry matsumoto." And with that he went to pick her up. I watched as he easily did so, bridial style and turned towards me. "What was your name again ?" Mizu asked. "Hisagi Shuuhei" He said smoothly. Mizu nodded in recondition. ' It should be close right?The division. I mean Hisangi-san's is here, so the tenth is right around the corner'. And with that he started towards the tenth, me fallowing close behind.

* * *

><p>kya's pov.<p>

After the constant arguing about weither Ichigo sleeps on the couch or not, and Renji yelling at him to go jump off a Sokyoku Hill. Me and lia desided to sleep on Renji's futon while he and Ichigo still aruged. But, it still didn't go as planed.

"Woah woah woah, what are you guys doing?" Renji stoped arguing and turned towards us as we got into his futon.

"Whats it look like? Were going to bed." Lia said nonchalantly.

"But..." Renji started again.

"Wait, you cant just..." Ichigo HAD to join in too.

"Oh, just stop." Lia got up and grabed both there shihaksho's and pulled them down with her.  
>Renji landed behind me, and Ichigo in front of Lia. I could practically feel Renji blush behind me. And I knew if he was blushing, Ichigo was blushing too. It's just the way guys act around girls.<p>

"Uh...Um" Renji tryed to get the right words out, but I think he just gave up after awhile.

"WAIT!" Ichigo got up from his spot in front of Lia and tryed to tell us that this was wrong and that we couldn't all sleep like this. Only to get interupted by Lia. "You better shut up or I'll punch you in the face!" And at that moment i knew she glared at him, because he froze up and stared at her with slightly wide eyes. "Your not going to try anything... if you do you'll regret it" And I could here him gulp loudly. "And this is better than yours and Renji's 'decision making' so i took the matter into my own hands and decided on this." He tryed to talk again but got pulled down again. "Besides, Renji's futon is big enough so there's no problem. Im tired so go to sleep. And if it bothers you that badly, your welcome to sleep outside." Lia finished with a content sigh. And I saw Ichigo scowl and relax, still blushing. I giggled. Lia could be very pursuasive in her own way, sometimes even turn out to be more violent if needed. But I know she means best, she's just trying to protect us. Being oldest of me and mizu, that tends to happen allot.

"What?" Renji wispered to me.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing." I reached up and grabed the sheets and pulled it over all of us. I layed back down and I knew Lia was already asleep. She must have been really tired, plus with the energy she used up today I guess I could understand why. It must have taken allot out of her. I snuggled closer to Lia and could feel Renji finally relax behind me.

"Goodnight, everyone. Sweet dreams." I smiled and driffted of to sleep as I heard hums of agrement and muffled 'Goodnights' back. At first I didn't think I could go to sleep with all the excitment today, but I listened to Lia's and Renji's breathing and that helped me a-lot more than I noticed.

* * *

><p><em>Trees...<em>

_Rustling__ leaves..._

_The slight whistle of the wind...?_

_Where am I? _Kya thought. She lifted her self from where she was laying. She looked at the ground infront of her. A few flowering plants that lived, tolerating the deep shade from the trees above her head. She was in some sort of forest. All you could really see was an endless forest of green lively trees, they were all very tall. There were Yellow Buckeye's, and Fallgold Ashe's . But they were freakishly tall. And huge.

Kya walked through the unknown forest. light flickered above her head as she walked, the branches and leaves covering the sight of the blue sky supposedly above. It felt warm. Nourishing. Comforting. She continued walking, walking around trees, and lowering her head as she ducked when there was a low riding branch.

She heard crackling. Turning her head behind her to catch the culprit of the sound. Nothing was there. She continued her journey. Then there was more crackling. Sticks being crushed as the sound got louder. It sounded like someone was running. She herd giggling. Snap. Scrunch. Snap. More running.

Kya took a defensive pose. 'Who's there!'.

She herd giggling, and a girl, more like a woman, came out of the trees shadows. She giggled again, walking around the tree's and moving around the branches , occasionally lifting her hand out to grab onto a branch, or moving her hand to touch the branches, or a part of one of the trees. The woman giggled again, she seemed kind of blurry. Like she didn't get to see all of her. In other words it was as if she couldn't see. The light behind her didn't help her very much.

"I, am the earth, the trees, and life.-" The woman said going around another tree. "I protect, and watch over the one's who have no voice-" Another tree. " Only no voice to those who wont listen." " I, am her to listen." She started dancing around. That was when Kya could see,Barley, she had no shoes.

"I, I don't understand! Where am I?" Kya asked the woman. The woman laughs, running back into the tree's, as Kya tried to look where she went, the light in the distance was slowly coming to a blinding light.

* * *

><p>Kya awoke with a startle, like she just got shocked. She slowly opened her her eye's she came into view of a sleeping Lia. Her charcoal hair falling over her steadily breathing figure. She looked over her shoulder behind her, Renji was sound asleep. She sat up gradually. Looking around, Ichigo too. She looked at the door , and back at the three . She moved to get up slowly , to not disturb them, when she was safely out of the piled futon , headed for the door. Sliding it open as quietly as possible, shutting it behind her carefully. She looked down both way's of the hall, she saw no signs of life, truth to be told. She took a left to the door at the end of the hall. 'I hope this leads outside, I could use some fresh air'.<p>

Luck was on Kya's side , when she opened the slightly unnecessary big door, her features were graced with a cool breeze As she stepped out, she noticed that it was still a bit dark, 'How long did I even sleep?'. She sat on the ledge of the wooden floor , looking at the ground. ' What was that dream about?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait. It wan't intentional. But thank you to all who have read chapter 8 , as well as the previous chapters . COOKIES FOR ALL. XD<strong>

**I didn't post the part of where the song in this chapter, because I thought it was getting a little long. The next chapter will have the song, it will be a continuance of this chapter, because it was pretty long, so I split it up. I actually wrote this chapter a couple of times. A few more than necessary, with the help of narutofreak10. **

**Thank you again for the continuing support. REVIEW!**


End file.
